


it's britney, bitch

by osakaspeach



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bands, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, AtsuKeiji, Background Relationships, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Michiru and his friends are in a band, Mutual Pining, Prank Wars, SemiShira - Freeform, just bc i want them to be lol, michiru loves britney, the miya twins are whipped u'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-07-27 07:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osakaspeach/pseuds/osakaspeach
Summary: Osamu just transferred to the apartment building nearer to the university after Atsumu moved out, and on his first night, he was rudely woken up by his neighbor blasting Britney Spears songs at 2:30 AM.





	1. those lips and your brown eyes

**Author's Note:**

> hello i'm back again with osausu, this time all fluff and fun bc our boys deserve happiness and i just want to see and write them being all shy and in love with each other lol they're so cute im gonna cry. this was supposed to be a chapter of prank wars and stuff, but i got carried away and decided to just make it into like three chapters i think? im not yet sure lol.
> 
> btwww, thank you Beewachan for checking this out and looking it over for me and giving ur reactions and suggestions iloveu heart emojisss, thank u for screaming and crying bc of feels with me. please check out their works guys. they're fucking amazing.

Osamu placed the last of his boxes on the floor amongst the others and plopped down, heaving a heavy sigh. 

“Water?” Atsumu asked and Osamu nodded wordlessly, accepting the water bottle his brother is holding out to him and chugging half of its content immediately. 

He just moved out of his shared two-bedroom apartment with his brother, who moved into an apartment nearer to the city gym where he will begin to train with the rest of the national team players after being drafted during the start of their first semester in their fourth and final year. This new apartment was nearer to the university by walking distance and it was a lot cheaper than staying in the two-bedroom one. He knew he could just look for a roommate to share the expenses but he figured it would be too much of a work and he is kinda looking forward to living peacefully on his own after being subjected to Atsumu and his presence since birth. 

One of his classmates in one of his subjects suggested this apartment building and Osamu immediately checked it out with Atsumu and their parents, immediately agreeing when they saw the perks of living there: cheaper rent, a little bit newer than the others, nearer to the university and a lot of convenience stores and fast food restaurants nearby. 

“You need any more help?” Atsumu asked, looking around at all the boxes placed on the floor. 

“Nah, it’s mostly my clothes and some of my personal stuff. We’ve done the heavy load of arranging my bed and getting all the furniture inside. I’ll be fine.” 

“Alright, let’s order take-out. I’m starving and I don’t think I can wait until I reach my place to eat dinner.” 

Osamu snorted but reached for his phone nonetheless to open the app and order Chinese take-out. 

After an hour and thirty minutes, stomachs full and satisfied, Atsumu stood up and took his leave, promising to see Osamu sometime this week and Osamu wishing his brother luck on his first training with the national volleyball team. 

The apartment was quiet, void of the noise he came to grow familiar with and associate with Atsumu. Their place was always loud, what with their arguments and banters which mostly started with Atsumu stealing his food and Osamu taking his petty revenge on his thief of a brother. It was a lot of noise that sometimes gets them complaints from their neighbors, but it’s something Osamu grew up with. Miya Atsumu is his brother after all.

The silence was loud at first, something that is definitely new but something that he would definitely get used to at some point.

Maybe he should get a cat, that would lessen the loneliness of the place, and when he starts putting his stuff up tomorrow, the place wouldn’t look as empty as it is now. 

At about 11 o’clock he was ready for bed and once his head hit the pillows he was out like a light. 

*****

The starting notes of an obnoxiously loud music from downstairs rudely woke Osamu up from his sleep and he grumbled in distaste when he opened his phone and saw that it was 2:30 in the fucking morning. 

He groaned and placed his arm on his forehead, feeling the beginnings of a headache.

Mustering the energy, which is considerably easy since he is pissed and sleepy, he stood up from his bed to make his way downstairs and give his neighbor a piece of his mind.

Storming down and knocking at the door of room 207, he heard shuffling from the inside and a few hushed voices which he couldn’t make out what they’re saying except for “I think someone’s at the door, open it.” 

Not too long, the locks clicked and the door opened to reveal what Osamu thinks is one of the prettiest creatures he had ever seen (and he is friends with Oikawa Tooru, which is a goddamn heaven sent but he won’t tell him that to his face), and for a while he forgot what he was supposed to be there for when those beautiful and wide brown eyes looked at him with a smile. 

Then he heard Britney’s voice coming from somewhere inside the room and the rage boiling inside him started to come up again. 

“Can I help you?” The (pretty) stranger asked, his voice cheerful.

“Do you know what time it is?” Osamu said through gritted teeth, and the stranger doesn’t seem bothered at Osamu’s silent rage state.

Said stranger looked at his watch before looking back at Osamu and saying that it’s 2:36 in the morning.

“Who in their right mind would think that it’s okay to play loud as fuck music at half past two in the morning?!”

“It’s tradition! It’s Spears Saturday!” The stranger said excitedly.

“What..?” Osamu said exasperatedly and he was half a second to running his palm down his face out of frustration.

“Oh, you must be the new neighbor.” Another figure appeared behind stranger number 1. “I’m sorry for the noise, that must explain why you’re so pissed. Everyone’s kinda used to Britney Spears music blasting at 2 AM during Saturday mornings so it’s not a big deal anymore.” 

“How in the world?” Osamu asked, confused, more to himself than his neighbors.

“We apologize. I think we can make an exception for today, Michiru. Let our new neighbor adjust and get some rest.” The other occupant of the apartment unit said, referring to stranger number 1, which must be Michiru (obviously). 

Osamu just nodded, too tired to protest and process how it was okay for the other people to have loud music blasting at an unholy hour in the morning. 

“Good night!” Stranger number 1, Michiru, told him but Osamu didn’t dignify him with a response, instead turning his back on him and going back to his own room.

Well, so much for peace and quiet. 

*****

He woke up at 8 in the morning and was thankful he didn’t have classes for the day as he can feel the ache in his arms and legs from all the lifting and going up and down the stairs that he and Atsumu had done yesterday.

Also, he is dedicated to finishing what needed to be fixed and put to place in his new apartment so he stood up, brushed his teeth and went on his way to buy breakfast and coffee for today before he began. Grocery shopping could wait later or tomorrow.

He settled for a few pastries from the bakery near the school, and a cup of coffee to go, and he was back to his apartment.

As he was about to unlock his door, the door of the apartment to his left opened and he was met with a head of caramel-brown hair, who looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Are you the new neighbor?” Mister asymmetrical bangs asked him.

“Yeah, I am.” 

“Ah, you must be the new blood Eita was talking about.” 

“Semi Eita? You know him?” 

“Yeah, and yeah. He’s my boyfriend.” 

“Oh.” Now that he looked more closely and carefully, the head of caramel brown hair with asymmetrical hairstyle looks familiar. “Ah, I remember. You’re the one who snogs with Eita along the hallway before class starts.” 

“Well, I would hope I’m the only one.” The boyfriend says. 

“Pretty sure you’re the only one. I don’t know Eita very well but I know enough that he is loyal and very much in love with you.” 

The boyfriend blushed a bright pink, making Osamu smile slightly in amusement, “Shut up.” 

“I’m Miya Osamu by the way.” Osamu said, offering his free hand for a handshake.

“Shirabu Kenjirou. Welcome to hell.” Shirabu took the outstretched hand and shook it slightly before pulling back. “I gotta go for a breakfast run, I’ll see you around.” 

“Sure.” 

He unlocked his door as Shirabu made his way downstairs to do his own stuff and as he placed his coffee and plastic bag of pastries down on the table, he paused and registered the words Shirabu said to him. 

Welcome to hell.

_Wait, what? _

*****

After a whole day of fixing and moving his furniture and stuff around to his content and satisfaction, he exhaustedly plopped down on the sofa. It was a good thing that it’s Saturday and he can sleep in tomorrow before buying his groceries and doing his homework for Monday’s class. 

He looked at the time from the newly-hanged clock on the wall above the television and saw that it’s nearing 7PM and he should really buy dinner. 

He took his phone, deciding to order take-out again because he’s too damn tired and lazy to move his ass and get out of the house. 

Just as he was about to enter his order, there was a knock on his door and with a sigh and a little hesitation, he stood up to answer it.

“Yes?” he said as he opened the door and was met with the sight of gleeful brown eyes and a pleasant smile of the stranger from apartment unit 107 (Michiru, he remembered his name was), holding a tupperware in his hands.

“Hi! I’m sorry again for this morning. Just dropping by to give you a peace offering and welcoming gift.” He said, gesturing to the tupperware he brought with him.

“Oh, um sure. Come in.” He opened the door wider and stepped to the side to allow his neighbor to enter and said neighbor, Michiru, bowed in thanks before entering and taking off his shoes by the entrance. 

Osamu gestured for Michiru to follow him to the kitchen where he placed the tupperware down before looking around Osamu’s apartment.

“Your place is nice. I’m Usuri Michiru by the way!” 

“Miya Osamu.” He said simply while moving around to get plates and other utensils to eat, “Thanks for the food.” 

“Nah, it’s nothing. Welcome, by the way. I guess I wasn’t able to give a nice impression because of the whole loud Britney music thing at 2AM huh?” Michiru laughed, embarrassed.

“Kinda, but don’t worry about it. I’m sorry I was pissy.” 

“It’s understandable. Not everyone took well with the whole tradition thing, but I guess it was fine once we talked to them about it.” 

“That’s nice. What uh, what do you like to drink by the way? To go with the food?” Osamu asked, cursing himself for his own awkwardness as he moved to open the refrigerator to look at what stuff he has. So far, he has a carton of milk, a bottle of soda, water, juice and a few cans of beer, from his own mini ref in his last apartment. 

“Oh! Don’t bother. I actually need to be going soon, or I’ll be late for practice and Kenjirou will kill me. Again.” 

Osamu looked at Michiru, meeting his eyes for the first time ever since the other stepped inside his apartment, “Kenjirou? Practice?” 

“Yeah! The salty little thing living next door, he told me you met him this morning.” 

“Oh, I did.” 

“We have a band together along with our other friends, which are also our neighbors by the way and you’ll be meeting them soon. We play at Futakuchi’s every Tuesday and Thursday and have band practices during the weekends. You should come by some time.” 

“Won’t I be intruding your practice?” Osamu asked skeptically.

“I’m sure they won’t mind! After all, I’m the one who invited you.” Michiru grinned, then he looked at his watch and cursed under his breath, “Oh shit. I gotta go.”

“I’ll walk you to the door.” 

“Thanks!” Michiru grinned and followed Osamu back to the entrance, where he wore his shoes back on hastily before he stood up and turned to look at Osamu again.

“I’ll see you around, Miya!” Michiru said and he was out the door and bounding down the stairs. Osamu heard the telltale sound of the door opening and closing loudly, then Michiru’s loud “Last one to the studio will be buying dinner tonight, Shigeru!” 

Osamu just shook his head with a sigh escaping his lips before closing the door and walking back to the kitchen to prepare his dinner.

Well, he thought as he looked at the appetizing sight of ginger pork presented before him, at least Michiru saved him from going out to get his meal. 

*****

On Sunday, Osamu woke up at 9AM to go get breakfast and do his grocery shopping. There were no neighbors that he bumped into, he guessed it was still early in the morning and he didn’t hear them come back until it was about midnight (based on the noises he heard at around that hour, thank god there was no loud music this time). As planned, he slept in after arranging his newly-acquired food and drink supplies and woke up around the afternoon to take his late lunch before doing his course works for Monday.

On Mondays, his classes start at eight in the morning and ends at around two in the afternoon. As per usual, Semi Eita stands in the hallway making out with his boyfriend and Osamu, for the life of him, doesn’t know how they get away with it and not get caught by the professors walking around at this hour to go to their respective classes. Forget it, he doesn’t even want to know.

Five minutes after he settled in his seat, Semi came walking inside their classroom, eyes scanning and when his gaze met Osamu’s, he grinned and made his way to sit beside him.

“Done sucking off your boyfriend’s face?” Osamu asked when Semi reached him. The other man just grinned before setting his things on the chair beside Osamu. 

“Hope you don’t mind that I’ll be your seatmate for the day.” Semi said and Osamu just shook his head.

“No, go ahead. Thanks for the help with the apartment again.” 

“No problem, dude. How are you settling in by the way?” 

Osamu wasn’t able to answer the question immediately, not knowing how to phrase everything that he experienced in the past two days so far, but there must have been a weird look on his face judging by the fact that Semi laughed when he hasn’t even said anything yet.

“That bad, huh?” Semi asked.

“Nah, it’s just weird. Do they.. really have that Saturday tradition? What’s it called? Spears Saturday?” 

Semi laughed, “Yeah, they really do. Shigeru told me about that. Apparently you came knocking at Michiru’s place at 2:30AM, pissed and woken up from your sleep.” 

“Well, yeah. My sleep was rudely interrupted. I mean, who the hell does that?” 

“Their group apparently.” Semi sighed fondly. “But you’ll get used to their eccentric ways. I admit I was caught off-guard as well when I slept-over at Kenjirou’s one Friday night only to be woken up at 2 AM on Saturday because Shigeru turned up the music to maximum level. They use different apartments each Saturday and there is no pattern that I know off. They could be using Kenjirou’s apartment and you’ll never know until you heard the loud music from next door.”

Osamu just groaned, “Exactly how many are they?” 

“Oh, you haven’t met them all yet?” 

“Nope. Only Shirabu since we bumped into each other when he was on his way out last Saturday morning and I just came back, and I kinda recognized him from his early morning visits to our classroom. Usuri because well, you know what happened and he brought me peace offering last Saturday evening and I guess Shigeru is that silver-haired one?”

“Yup! Yahaba Shigeru. You’ve met almost all of them. They’re six in the group, one lives next to you and the other three lives next to Michiru downstairs. Why don’t you join me for lunch so you could meet everyone?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

*****

After their classes for the day ended, Semi pulled him along towards the university gardens, where he and his friends decided to meet for lunch. 

Which turns out to be an interesting affair the moment four heads raise to look at him with curiosity, and one head remaining down as he just continued playing his game on his phone.

Michiru greeted him with an enthusiastic “Hello!” coupled with a wave and that same bright and excited grin on his face, just like when Osamu first appeared on his front door. It’s doing wonders to Osamu’s heart, that smile and those eyes. 

Yahaba Shigeru was as Semi said, the silver-haired guy that was inside Michiru’s apartment when he knocked on Saturday morning at 2AM, and said neighbor lives across Michiru on the second floor. 

Akaashi Keiji is a pretty raven-haired boy and he seems so quiet and laid back, but Semi told him he could be scary when he wants to be and when he needs to be. Also, Akaashi Keiji is one of his next-door neighbors on the third floor. 

Kozume Kenma, Osamu thought was a quiet boy, but he was just too focused on his game to talk sometimes, but he still eats while he plays and holds conversations with everyone while he knocks out his opponents like a pro, and his boyfriend, which arrives five minutes after he and Semi did, seems not to mind that he has to feed him when he forgets to take a bite in between.

Kawanishi Taichi was a face he hasn’t seen before but Shirabu said he lives with Kenma in the apartment downstairs, beside Michiru’s, and as he shook his hand, he remembered the ginger-haired boy say that if “you ever need some blackmail pictures of these people right here, I’m the man for the job.” 

“Why would I need blackmail pictures?” Osamu asked in confusion and Kawanishi just shrugged, “You’ll find out soon enough.”

As they were busy eating food and talking to get to know more about each other, like the programs they were taking (Osamu discovered that they were all third years in different programs, except for him and Semi which were both in their fourth and final year of university taking up Sports Medicine) how they all met and knew each other (Shirabu, Yahaba and Kawanishi grew up together, as did Akaashi and Semi and they met Michiru and Kenma in high school and never separated ever since) and that they all decided to live in the same apartment building ever since they started university, except Semi who stays in the university dormitories as a resident assistant, making them one of the first occupants of said building, Osamu remembered asking Shirabu what he meant when he said “Welcome to hell.” 

The grins he received from the people in front of him was enough to unsettle him.

“As Taichi said, you’ll find out soon enough.” Shirabu replied and Osamu could practically hear the gears turning in his head but chose not to say anything. 

*****

“_Soon enough_”, Osamu discovered was Wednesday evening when Atsumu was visiting him in the evening after his volleyball training.

It was a peaceful night, just him and Atsumu catching up on dinner while they watched Ghibli movies, when there came a knock on the door. 

Osamu stood up to answer it and was met with Shirabu and Michiru smiling at him, which frankly was unnerving, especially when it was Shirabu, “Hi Miya. Can we stay over for a while?” 

“Why?” Osamu asked, unable to keep the skepticism out of his voice. 

The loud “SHIRABU KENJIROU!” followed by a bang! was enough of an answer and both Shirabu and Michiru immediately shuffled inside Osamu’s apartment and locked the door at the same time the loud footsteps of Yahaba bounding upstairs could be heard. 

“What did you do?” Osamu said in whisper-shout and Shirabu just said that he will tell them later while he and Michiru searched Osamu’s apartment for any place to hide, ignoring the curious and questioning look that Atsumu is throwing at them.

“Miya! Open the door!” Yahaba said as he knocked on his apartment door. 

Osamu just sighed and gestured for Shirabu and Michiru to hide in his bedroom for a while and both looked at him gratefully while shuffling inside. 

“Yes, Yahaba?” Osamu asked as he opened the door and Yahaba looked at him accusingly, his wet hair clinging to his forehead and it’s…

Oh…

“I know my hair is on its way to looking stupid, so tell me if two rats named Shirabu Kenjirou and Usuri Michiru were here.” 

“Nope, didn’t see nor hear them. I’ve been hanging out all night with my brother.” 

“Oh– wait you have a brother?” 

“Yeah, I do.” 

Said brother appeared behind him causing Yahaba’s eyes to widen, “Oh wait, you’re twins.” 

“Yes, we are.” 

“Hello, I’m Miya Atsumu and what is going on here?” 

“Hi Miya Atsumu, I am Yahaba Shigeru and I’m looking for two rats who may or may have used your twin’s house as a hide-out.”

“Oh is that what— ouch!” Osamu elbowed his brother on the stomach when he was about to say or hint where Shirabu and Michiru are. 

“What?” Yahaba narrowed his eyes at Osamu and Atsumu. 

“Nothing, don’t mind him.” 

Osamu was glad that he was able to keep the nonchalance in his expression as Yahaba continued to stare him down, waiting for him to slip from his lie and let him know of the location where his two friends are hiding.

“Alright. Thank you. Sorry for suddenly coming up to you like this. Enjoy the rest of your evening.” Yahaba said and turned to walk towards Akaashi’s door and do the same.

Osamu closed the door and sighed, turning to walk towards his bedroom and ignoring Atsumu’s questioning look.

“It’s all clear, you can go out now.” Osamu said when he opened the door. Shirabu and Michiru sighed before going out and taking a seat on the couch. 

“Sorry for dragging you into our mess and thanks for covering up for us.” Michiru told Osamu as he sat down.

“Sure. Now—” before Osamu could even ask whose idea it was to replace Yahaba’s shampoo with a hair coloring one, another knock sounded at the door and he sighed, “Atsumu, please open the door.” 

“Hello, I’m here to take out the trash.” Akaashi’s tired voice sounded from the hallway and Shirabu and Michiru made the mistake to show themselves because Yahaba was there, standing behind Akaashi and the moment he saw his two friends he immediately ran inside Osamu’s apartment and tackled Shirabu to the ground.

“You fucking whore.” Yahaba said as he tickle-tortured Shirabu who was already wheezing because of laughter, Osamu worried that he might die from lack of oxygen.

He turned to look at Akaashi who was standing by the entrance with an expression that says, “I’m so done with the world,” while his brother stood to the side, openly staring at his raven-haired neighbor with what might be stars in his eyes.

“I’m so sorry for the trouble, Miya-san.” Akaashi said.

“Don’t sweat it, I think I have to get used to either one of you barging inside my apartment just to hide or whatever.” 

“Thank you.” Akaashi faced his friends who were lying on the ground, breathing heavily while Michiru stood behind Osamu, trying to keep his tall stature hidden as much as he could to save himself from Yahaba’s wrath. “Are the two of you finished?”

“Yeah, I’ll deal with Michiru downstairs.” Yahaba said as he stood up and dusted himself off, reaching a hand out to help Shirabu stand.

“Sorry for the trouble once again, Miya-san.” Akaashi said with a bow, gesturing for his friends to walk ahead outside.

“No problem.” 

“Michiru.” Akaashi called and Michiru whined from where he was still standing behind Osamu. “Let’s go.” 

“Fineeee.” Michiru dragged his feet as he walked out the door and Osamu wished them goodnight before closing it and turning to look at his brother who haven’t moved from his spot ever since he opened the door and saw Akaashi standing there.

“Atsumu, you’re drooling.” 

*****

The next day, while he was having breakfast and lounging on the couch to kill time before his classes in the afternoon, he heard a loud scream from Shirabu’s apartment this time.

He took his phone and opened the messaging app to send a message to Semi regarding the state of his boyfriend.

**To: Semi Eita**

_Your boyfriend just screamed loud enough to wake the whole building up lmao. Go get your ass here._

**From: Semi Eita**

_Omw._

Later that evening, he bumped into the trio of Michiru, Shirabu and Yahaba, the three of them sporting different hair colors than the day Osamu first met them.

*****

Turns out prank wars are a regular occurrence in the apartment building and he often finds himself hiding the culprits because they seem to think that his place is a good hide-out and Osamu just lets them because it was interesting and amusing to watch. 

Sometimes he purposely leaves his front door open while he watches television or does his homework and then not too long, one of them (usually Michiru accompanied by Yahaba or Shirabu) would quietly slip inside his apartment and hide and then another one of them would come get the culprit of the prank. 

He always refused to join the war and insists that he is a neutral party, neither housing the suspect nor defending him, and he was just content to stay back and watch.

Until one night.

He was doing his homework, his door unlocked as he had come to do every day when he gets home from school, when Michiru slipped inside his apartment and quietly made his way to the back of the couch to hide.

Osamu just watched him and the sly look on his face and the excited grin on his lips. Michiru turned to look at him and placed a finger on his lips, a gesture of keeping quiet and Osamu just shook his head with a smile, looking back at the screen of his laptop to continue doing his essay.

Minutes later and Yahaba popped in with a paper plate filled with green icing, “Where’s Michiru?” 

Osamu just shrugged, his eyes remaining on the screen of his laptop and then there was a shout and Michiru was running to the kitchen where Osamu is so he could hide behind him. 

“You can’t throw that to me or you’ll risk dirtying Miya’s laptop! Or worse, break it!” Michiru shouted at Yahaba, who was now standing opposite Osamu on the other side of the small dining table that he also uses as his study table.

“Michiru, get out of there you coward!” 

“No!” 

Osamu sighed and closed his laptop. 

“Guys, no—” 

Plop!

“Oops.”

“You’ve done it, Shigeru. We’re doomed.” 

Osamu used to be a neutral party, but now, he’s not and it’s going to be a full-blown war.

*****

Osamu is a man well-versed with prank wars. 

After all, he lived with Miya Atsumu since birth and had Terushima Yuuji, Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Nishinoya Yuu and Yamamoto Taketora as his neighbors at the last apartment building he lived in with his brother. He didn’t live all those years and survive without proper knowledge of what to do, should the occasion that he be dragged in another prank war occur.

Of course, forming allies would be one of the best strategies but number one rule is that you never trust anyone.

Step one is that he decided to come to Kawanishi, as the ginger had offered before, for the blackmail pictures, which Osamu thinks would be very helpful in this war. He noticed that Kawanishi and Kenma aren’t always involved as much as the other four, but if they were, they would always be their own team and it takes all four of them to win the war when it’s against Kenma and Kawanishi.

Osamu knows how to pick his battles and he knows that a battle with the duo of Kawanishi and Kenma isn’t something he would risk doing. 

“Come help me.” Osamu said on the phone when he called his brother.

“Who did you kill?” 

“None yet, as of the moment. I need you to come over and help me prepare for the prank war.” 

“What do I get out of that?” 

“My hot neighbor’s name and quality time with said hot neighbor.” 

“On my way.” 

*****

“Did you bring the goods?” Osamu asked when he opened the door to his brother. It was a Saturday night and luckily, Atsumu have Sundays off from volleyball training.

“I did.” Atsumu replied, gesturing to his backpack. “You got the bottles?”

“Yeah, Suna just left ten minutes ago after bringing them over.” 

“Nice. What time do you want to do this?” 

“Hmm, how about 4AM? To make sure everyone’s asleep already.” 

“Okay then.” 

*****

At 4AM, Atsumu and Osamu slowly and quietly went down to the second floor, careful not to make too much noise and make their footsteps light. 

Which was kind of hard when you’re carrying two large garbage bags of plastic bottles.

They approached Yahaba’s door and Atsumu pressed his ear to listen to the sound that may dictate if he was awake, but once he heard nothing but silence, he gestured for Osamu to come close and start piling up the bottles on the front door while Atsumu places the saran wrap and packaging tape.

At 10AM, while eating breakfast, they heard the sound of bottles falling and a distressed shout coming from Yahaba’s apartment, and the twins shared a fist bump over the dining table.

First prank: SUCCESS.

*****

After the plastic bottles prank on Yahaba’s apartment door and everyone discovering that Osamu had an accomplice, prank wars are now done in pairs. Kawanishi and Kenma remained as spectators while Yahaba teamed up with Shirabu and Michiru with Akaashi. 

Osamu went home one day with a doorknob lost and he needed to sleep over at Suna’s for a while before he was able to buy a new one so he could open his door. 

He retaliated with a stack of water-filled paper cups surrounding Yahaba’s room and a puddle of icing in front of Michiru’s door. Sometimes Atsumu can’t come to help him so he settles on giving Osamu ideas or sometimes Osamu makes Suna come over as Atsumu’s proxy.

He also heard of Shirabu losing a part of his bed frame, and Akaashi having his room filled with scanned copies of Yahaba’s face and his bed being wrapped in saran wrap.

There were also the random blasts of water balloons to his face when he goes out in the morning courtesy of Yahaba Shigeru, the impromptu pillow fights courtesy of Usuri Michiru, the never-ending switching of hair products with toothpaste between Akaashi and Yahaba (which made Osamu glad that only Atsumu has the spare key to his apartment) and the spreading of embarrassing blackmail pictures in the whole apartment building courtesy of Shirabu and Michiru. 

The final straw that puts an end to the prank war is when Shirabu and Yahaba filled Akaashi’s apartment unit with foam and Akaashi had them clean it up. 

Osamu and Michiru just sat by the stairs, munching cookies and watching while Akaashi stood by the door to make sure Yahaba and Shirabu are cleaning his room properly and returning it back to its meticulous state. 

“So, you got plans on Sunday?” Yahaba asked as they all sat around Osamu’s coffee table, eating Thai take-out for dinner. 

“Don’t have.” Osamu answered. “Why?” 

“It’s Shotgun Sunday!” Michiru answered.

“What?” 

“We play water gun wars while drinking cheap booze.” Shirabu explained as he picked apart his dinner. 

“Is that safe?” 

“No casualties of any kind since three years ago, fortunately.” Akaashi answered. 

“It’s been awhile since we did this kinda stuff. We were too busy with the prank wars that we forgot its Spears Saturday in a few hours!” Michiru exclaimed.

“Ugh, do I have to wake up at 2:00 AM again to your loud-ass music?” Osamu groaned.

“You’ll get used to it buddy.” Yahaba said, patting his back lightly. “Why don’t you join us tonight? Keiji’s hosting. There’s food and free booze and board games.” 

“Do all of your apartment tradition have free booze?”

“They do.” 

“Alright, count me in.” 

*****

At midnight, he was already being dragged out of his apartment and into Akaashi’s, and then it began: Spears Saturday.

Loud music filled the apartment and everyone was almost shouting to hear each other above the music. Osamu was surprised to see that even Kenma and Kawanishi were there, though he supposed they wouldn’t be missing it, after all, it is a friendship tradition and something they did for the past three years. He kinda feels that he is intruding, what with being the new blood in the building and suddenly being invited in their own version of an intimate gathering.

“Booze is on the kitchen table, feel free to help yourself with anything that you like.” Akaashi said with a warm smile and Osamu thanked him, making his way to the kitchen to get himself a cup of beer. 

“Loosen up, Osamu.” Yahaba said as he entered the kitchen and took a bottle of what looks like vodka from the cooler by the side, “You look very tense.” 

“I feel like I’m intruding into something private and intimate.” Osamu said and Yahaba huffed, “You’ve been a part of our prank war for the last what? Two weeks? You’re part of us now. Don’t think you’re ever going back to your peaceful life before us.” 

Osamu scoffed, leaning against the kitchen counter and taking a sip from his cup, “My life was never peaceful. You’ve seen what my brother and I could do.” 

“Yeah.” Yahaba laughed, “Bring him over on Sunday so we could meet him. He seems like a fun guy if he could keep up with all those prank stuff.” 

“Sure, I’ll tell him.” 

“Cool. Let’s go back to the living room, we’re playing monopoly. And could you please grab the bottle of Jäger behind you? Thanks!” 

When they returned to the main area, everyone with the addition of Semi who looks like he just arrived, was already settled on the floor with the monopoly board in the middle, the couch and coffee table pushed to the side to make space for their group. 

Osamu placed the bottle of Jägermeister in the middle and sat down on the empty space between Michiru and Semi.

“Having fun?” Semi asked while everyone was rolling the dice to see who would be the first to start. 

“It’s fine.” Osamu said with a shrug. Semi smiled and took the dice, rolling it and getting a total of 7. 

He handed the dice to Osamu who rolled it and got a 10, making him the last to take a turn in the game. Kenma was designated the banker as he was the one who always wins if he joined so to be fair, they let him take the job. 

As the minutes passed, Osamu could feel himself loosen up with the aid of the alcohol and somewhere along the line, the bottle of Jägermeister was opened and everyone was clinking their cups in cheers before downing the alcoholic liquid, hissing at the burn lining their throats.

Britney’s music was still blasting loudly and it’s 2:47AM when Osamu blearily looked at the screen of his phone, and he doesn’t seem to mind and he is kind of having fun as he watched Yahaba, Shirabu and Michiru sing “Hit Me Baby One More Time” coupled with some drunk dance movements. 

It was very amusing and everyone, even Akaashi, was hollering when the dance ended.

Shirabu stumbled over and slumped against his boyfriend, who adjusted him so he could properly sit on his lap and snuggle into him. Yahaba just dropped on the floor, crawling over to the newly-acquired bottle of pink vodka, pouring some into his cup and immediately downing the liquid without so much as a grimace. Michiru made his way to Osamu and plopped down onto him, knocking the breath out of his chest. 

“‘m sorry.” Michiru said with a drunken slur but Osamu just shook his head and helped Michiru to lie down properly beside him.

“Ugh, I’m feeling so single right now, this is oppression.” Yahaba said from where he was seated near the speakers, a pout on his face as he watched everyone snuggling together in pairs, except for Akaashi who was just sitting on the couch, watching everything with a content and fond smile on his face. 

“Pull your head out of your ass and just date Kyoutani will you?” Shirabu said making Yahaba roll his eyes at his friend. 

“Shut up, Kenjirou. Keijiii, come lie down and cuddle with me.”

Akaashi stood up to help Yahaba off the floor, pulling him along so they could lie down on the couch together. 

“‘Samuuuu.” Michiru was patting his arm to call for his attention.

“Yea?” 

“Cold.” Michiru snuggled closer to him, and Osamu, bless his rapidly-beating heart, which he blames is because of the alcohol (but really it was just Michiru being so cute and lying down so close and pressed against him), placed an arm around his shoulder to keep him warm. 

(Maybe it was the alcohol that makes him so brave and not fumble in his movements, as if putting an arm around Michiru so naturally was something he does every day, which in this moment, he wished he could, and it just feels so… right to hold Michiru in his arms like that.)

Kawanishi stood up and went inside what seems to be Akaashi’s bedroom and came out with a few pillows and blankets that are enough for everyone. 

He handed one to each pair and Osamu thanked him before adjusting Michiru so he could lie down more comfortably beside him, settling the pillow below their heads and pulling the blanket over them to protect them from the cold. 

His eyes were heavy with exhaustion, and he can’t stop them from closing, his alcohol-induced state making it easier to let sleep pull him in. The last thing he felt was Michiru’s arms circling around his waist and then he was out.


	2. wanna go that extra mile for u

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No hard-feelings right?” Atsumu grinned while Osamu just stared at his brother with a poker-face expression.
> 
> “Whoever loses does the laundry for the week, Keiji!” Michiru shouts from Osamu’s back earning him a squirt of water from Akaashi’s water gun.
> 
> Kenma yawns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have some cute neighborhood friendship, setters, middle blockers and osamu friendship, oifuta, and ofc more osausu <3. also,, /pulls a rarepair out of my pocket/ have some hirusuna uwu

Morning came and Osamu woke up with his mouth feeling all dry and his bladder acting up. He was thankful that the curtains were closed and the living room was dim because too much brightness would surely make his head hurt more than it already is.

_Just how much did I drink last night?_ He thought to himself as he mustered the energy to get up, the decision made when he can no longer hold the incessant call of nature.

As he was about to move his arm, he felt a weight trapping it down, and it was only then that he became conscious of the body sleeping next to him, arms wrapped around his waist.

He looked down to see the light brown hair of Michiru, his face pressed against Osamu’s chest. The sight alone was enough to make Osamu pause in his movements, unblinking and suddenly remembering how Michiru plopped his weight down on top of Osamu last night.

Osamu would have stayed put, let Michiru sleep on him, get some more sleep himself and just, you know, bask in the feeling of lying down with Michiru like this (which is honestly doing wonders to his heart because he may or may not have a crush on his neighbor ever since the first time he saw him and his eyes and his smile), but he really does need to go to the bathroom, so slowly and carefully, in order not to rouse Michiru from his sleep, Osamu extracted his hand and stood up, fixing the blanket around Michiru as he shuffled to the bathroom, careful not to step on anything that they might have left lying around on the living room floor before they all went to sleep.

Once he found the bathroom, he slipped in and turned on the light, hissing as the brightness hit his eyes. He relieved himself immediately and then turned to wash both his hands and his face to remove the remnants of sleep.

He stepped out at the same time Akaashi stepped out of his bedroom, “Good morning, Miya-san.”

“Morning, ‘Kaashi. You have classes today?”

“Yeah, unfortunately, I do have classes today.” They talked in soft whispers as they moved around the living room, careful not to wake anyone. “Taichi also does. I’m going to go wake him up. Do you want coffee?”

“Sure. I’ll go make the coffee while you go wake Kawanishi up.”

“Alright. Coffee’s on the middle top cabinet.”

Osamu walked towards the kitchen while Akaashi went to the pile of bodies on the floor to wake Kawanishi up.

He shuffled around in the kitchen to make coffee for all of them. He plugged in the coffee maker and while waiting for the coffee to finish brewing, he started to clean the mess they left last night in Akaashi’s kitchen.

Akaashi walked in at the same time the coffee was done brewing and Osamu poured some in two cups while asking Akaashi how he drinks his coffee.

“Two teaspoons of sugar.” Akaashi answered with a smile and thanked Osamu once he finished fixing up Akaashi’s cup and gave it to him before turning back to fix his own cup.

“Just leave the sugar and creamer on the table so everyone could just help themselves when they wake up.” Akaashi said and Osamu just nodded before sitting down on one of the chairs, slowly drinking his coffee while he and Akaashi bask in the morning silence.

For the past three weeks, Osamu learned that silent moments with Akaashi are not awkward. Sure, there are times when the other boy gets as excited and unruly as his friends (especially when tipsy, as Osamu had found out last night) , but Osamu also discovered that Akaashi also likes the quiet and sometimes, he is content to just silently watch over as his friends do things that they may or may not regret later. 

Kawanishi walked in moments later, freshly showered and he nodded Osamu in greeting before taking a tumblr out of the cupboard and pouring coffee for himself.

“Ready to go?” Akaashi asked, placing his cup on the sink. Kawanishi nodded and they both bid their goodbyes to Osamu, telling Osamu that there is food in the fridge and he could cook breakfast if he wants to, and promising to see him later as they stepped out of the apartment, the click of the door echoing in the silence. 

Osamu slowly nursed his cup of coffee while trading text messages with his brother and their friends, confirming the time for their schedule hang-out later and making sure that everyone will be there. After he and Atsumu moved out of their last apartment, and with their senior year starting to rain down multiple tasks at them, Osamu doesn’t get to spend much time with his friends (it was a wonder in itself that he and Suna were able to come up with pranks, but they lived close to each other than everyone else) and he missed them dearly, not that he would even admit it loudly, so he looks forward to spending time with them again later. 

Coffee finished and meeting schedule confirmed, Osamu stood up and placed the cup on the sink and then turned to rummage through Akaashi’s fridge to look for something to cook. Finding some bacon and eggs to go with the bread on the table, he started to cook and halfway through, Semi walked inside the kitchen, squinting at the glare of the light.

“Smells good.” 

“Hmm, there’s coffee if you want.” Osamu said and Semi just muttered his thanks before moving around Akaashi’s kitchen and fixing himself a cup of coffee.

The others trickled in not too long as Osamu was just finishing up and plating the food. 

Shirabu went over to sit beside Semi, burying his face in his boyfriend’s shoulder as he whined about his hang-over. Yahaba and Michiru sat down opposite the pair and placed their heads on the table, groaning about drinking too much and wrong decisions made in the spur of the moment.

Kenma walked calmly in the kitchen holding a box of what must be medicine and placing it on the table along with a pitcher of water that he took from the refrigerator.

“Kenma, bless your beautiful and kind soul.” Yahaba said as he, Michiru and Shirabu took some aspirin and drank it.

Osamu placed the plate of bacon and eggs on the table and everyone helped themselves to breakfast.

“Osamu, I love you and bless you, too.” Michiru said around a mouthful of food, and if Osamu were eating or drinking anything right now, he would already be choking. He knew it was Michiru expressing his gratitude for the breakfast Osamu prepared for them, but it still affects him and does weird things to his heart nonetheless.

Osamu just hummed, worried that he might trip over his words when he opened his mouth, and he was just so thankful that Yahaba and Michiru had their backs on him and Shirabu was busy reprimanding Michiru for being disgusting and talking with his mouth full, because he could feel himself blushing.

He wasn’t lucky enough as Semi, who was sitting opposite Yahaba, and Kenma, who was standing beside him and leaning against the kitchen counter while holding their own plates of food, were giving him knowing looks, as if they know what’s going on in Osamu’s mind and the troubles that his measly little heart is having because of his crush on one of his neighbors.

“Is it okay if I go ahead? I promised to go visit Atsumu today.” Osamu straightened up as he finished eating and placed his plate in the sink.

“Yeah, sure. Leave the cleaning to us. Thanks for the breakfast and coffee, by the way!” Yahaba said and Osamu smiled a bit, “You’re welcome. I’ll see you around.” 

“Say hi to Atsumu for me!” Semi said at the same time Yahaba reminded him to bring his twin brother along for tomorrow’s activity and Osamu just nodded, bid his goodbyes to his friends and was out the door and back to his own apartment.

*****

The squeaking of rubber against the hardwood gym floors, the smell of air salonpas and the satisfying sound of the ball hitting the floor after a good spike. 

Osamu sat by the bleachers as he watched Atsumu train with the other members of the national volleyball team, and doing so, he actually missed playing the sport.

He played volleyball since middle school when Atsumu won’t stop bugging him about joining the team. He relented and they both joined and played together until high school. When university offers of volleyball scholarships came, he rejected them and Atsumu was outraged that they had a fight over that and didn’t speak to each other for a week.

“We were so good, are good! We’re a powerful duo, a package deal! Why aren’t you taking any scholarships? We could continue playing together in college!” He remembered Atsumu telling him. 

Yes, they’re almost unbeatable together and they left many players frustrated and pissed at them, and it was really fun to play volleyball, but Osamu doesn’t have the fire within him like Atsumu does. The raw talent and desire and passion for the sport that Atsumu has. 

“We’re both good, ‘Tsumu and we only get better and better each day. But what makes us different is that, the love for the sport burns brighter in you than in me.” 

Atsumu saw a world he loves to live in in volleyball, Osamu had his eyes somewhere else. And after a heart-to-heart talk that involved a few honest statements (“It wouldn’t be the same without you. We were always known as a unit you know?” “Yeah, but maybe this would be the perfect time to build a name for ourselves. We would always be the Miya twins, high school volleyball’s most dangerous duo, but let’s also take this time to be just Atsumu and Osamu.”), some tears (mostly from Atsumu), puddings and their favorite movies, they’re okay. 

After all, they are twins, and no matter how far they wander, they would always have each other. 

*****

“Osamu-chan!” 

A heavy weight was suddenly draped behind him and he saw Oikawa Tooru, official setter of the national team and one of his friends ever since he was in high school. He was a year older but Oikawa always had gotten along well with him and his brother and they continued to stay in touch until college. 

They both looked up to him as a player, and Atsumu was thrilled to be playing in the same team as Oikawa compared in high school where they were standing on different sides of the court. Still, the animosity and frustration turned into a strong friendship that lasted through the years and here they are now, almost six years later.

“Hey, Tooru. How are you?” 

“Tired, but ecstatic now that you’re here. I missed my little Osamu-chan, I wish we could play volleyball some time.” Oikawa pouted as he continued draping himself on Osamu’s back, which Osamu doesn’t mind. He’s been used to Oikawa being clingy and affectionate towards his friends, especially the closest ones.

“I’ve been trying to get him to play, but he’s almost always studying. The last time he held a volleyball was like first semester of third year.” Atsumu said as he stood beside Osamu, fixing and checking his things.

“I have thesis, as you know, and an internship before my senior year began.” 

“I know, I know. We just wanna play with you again, that’s all.” 

“When I’m done with everything, we’ll play as much volleyball as you want. Ready to go?” 

Atsumu’s eyes brightened and Osamu could practically feel Oikawa vibrating with excitement behind him, “Yeah, let’s go.” 

Oikawa stood straight and Osamu followed suit, the three of them walking outside the gym together to go to the karaoke place where they would be meeting with their other friends.

*****

Suna, Hirugami and Kuroo were already there when they arrived and they all shared some few hugs and fistbumps before slipping inside the karaoke booth that they have reserved for a few hours that day. It came with unlimited food and drinks so Osamu wasn’t complaining, content to just munch on the food and sit on the side while his friends make a fool of themselves (mainly Atsumu, Oikawa and Kuroo). 

Hirugami and Suna sat beside him and they caught up on the last few weeks they haven’t seen each other and shared some stories like how Hirugami went home a week ago to visit his mother and he bumped into his old teammate who asked him out but he turned down the offer because of reasons, which Osamu suspects have to do with Suna and how Suna was making progress on his thesis despite his partner being uncooperative most of the time. 

Suna and Osamu also told Hirugami the story of the prank war that happened in Osamu’s new apartment, gaining a “I’m offended you didn’t invite me, Osamu” from Hirugami to which he just scoffed at saying he lives far from them and thus can’t come and visit as often as he would like. 

He also mentioned the kind of crush Atsumu has on his hot neighbor, whose name Osamu hasn’t given yet, gaining the attention of the trio of Kuroo, Oikawa and Atsumu who were now taking a rest after going at it for about two hours. 

“What’s this I heard of Atsumu-chan having a crush?!?!” Oikawa asked as he sat down beside Suna, getting a piece of chicken wings and looking at them expectantly. 

“Tsumu has a crush on Samu’s apparently very hot neighbor.” Hirugami explained.

“Whose name I don’t know yet, by the way!” Atsumu interjected before he started to whine, “Come on, Samu. You said you’d give me his name.” 

“Ah, he still hasn’t formally met Akaashi-san?” Suna asked, a teasing and playful glint in his eyes.

Atsumu’s eyes widened and he pointed an accusing finger at both Suna and Osamu who just looked at him in a deadpan manner, “How is it that Rintarou knows his name and I don’t?!?!”

Kuroo patted Atsumu’s back, “Don’t mind.”

“Shut up, Tetsu.” 

“Well, he was there when Akaashi knocked on my door to hide from Yahaba and Shirabu and then the three of us got into talking and decided to hang-out until dinner time.” 

“Ugh, I can’t take this betrayal.” Atsumu crossed his arms and pouted, like the child he is sometimes.

“Well, at least you now have his name, just like Osamu promised.” Kuroo said as he consoled Atsumu.

“Thanks for comforting me.” 

“That’s my job.” Kuroo grinned.

“So, Osamu.” Suna began, and Osamu wasn’t at all thrilled with the teasing gleam in his eyes because apparently he wasn’t done yet, “How’s the whole crush thing going with your neighbor?” 

Osamu groaned and threw his head back as Atsumu got out of his sulking and threw him a devilish grin. Kuroo was also looking at him with attentive curiosity and Oikawa squealed excitedly because apparently “this is the first time I’ve heard you have a crush after Rin-chan and that was like when you were in second year high school so forgive me for being excited, Osamu-chan!” 

Osamu just threw a glare towards Suna and consequently Hirugami who were both smirking at him. Apparently, Hirugami also knows about Michiru, judging from the fact that he wasn’t even asking him who his said crush was.

“It’s just a little crush on my neighbor who lives downstairs.” Osamu explained with a sigh.

“Who also plays Britney Spears at 2:00 in the morning and has the cutest smile ever, as you have told me in your rant that morning.” Atsumu added, making Osamu flip him off.

“I think I’m going to like this boy already. What’s his name? Do you have a picture?” Oikawa asked.

“What makes you think it’s a boy?” Osamu raised an eyebrow and Oikawa just rolled his eyes at him, “Honey please. We all knew you were gay ever since you saw Sakusa Kiyoomi spike that ball when you were in middle school. Now, show me the picture of this boy and tell me his name.” 

“His name is Usuri Michiru and I think I have a picture of him.” Suna said, pulling out his phone and scrolling through his gallery. Oikawa and Kuroo huddled around Suna, even Atsumu, curious about the picture he was about to show. 

He pulled up a picture of Michiru and Osamu sitting on the couch of his living room. It was the day Akaashi met Suna, and later that night while planning what they would eat for dinner, Michiru slipped in and joined their small group. While Akaashi and Suna washed up, Michiru sat with Osamu and started talking animatedly with him while Osamu just sat back and listened attentively to the other boy.

“Why do you even have a picture of that?” Osamu whined. 

Suna just shrugged, “It was cute.”

“Aw, you’re so whipped, dude.” Kuroo said with a grin thrown his way, noticing the fond way Osamu looked at Michiru which was admittedly, very nicely captured in the photo.

“Shut up, Tetsu. I bet you’re just as whipped with that blonde intern you keep spamming about on the group chat.” 

“I am whipped and I’ll have you know I asked him out yesterday and he said yes, so my dudes, I’m going to be having a fancy date tomorrow with the most gorgeous boy ever.” 

“Um, excuse me, Tetsu-chan, I have a boyfriend.” 

“I’m not talking about you, Tooru.”

“Mean, Tetsu-chan!”

*****

After their karaoke adventures, they went to the arcades to play for a bit, with Osamu getting roped with Atsumu’s competitive streak. (He delighted in being able to beat Atsumu 3 out of the 5 times they played racing and air hockey.)

By the time they were done, it was already a bit dark out, and Oikawa suggested going to the bar and restaurant where his boyfriend works at so they could meet him already.

They have only heard stories of a certain Kenji-chan through the texts and photos Oikawa sent them in their group chat, and they were very curious about meeting the other man so they said yes. 

Iron Wall is a bar and restaurant located in one of the busy districts of Shinjuku, the interiors designed with dark shades of green and grey. 

They searched for a booth that could fit six of them while Oikawa went straight to the bar to look for his boyfriend.

Five minutes later, Oikawa sat down on the booth they were occupying, tugging along a tall brunet who looked just around their age.

“Friends, meet Futakuchi Kenji. Kenji-chan meet my friends.” Oikawa introduced them one by one and while they were going through the motions of introductions and polite greetings, Osamu tried to place where he heard the name but can’t quite come up with anything. 

“This is Miya Osamu, Atsumu’s twin brother.” Oikawa introduced him and there was a noticeable glint in his eyes that made Osamu wary of the man in front of him. 

“Osamu, huh. Nice to meet you.” Futakuchi grinned and offered his hand out which Osamu took and lightly shook, “You, too.” 

“I’m sorry to cut this short, but I need to go back. Just order anything you want, it’s on me.” Futakuchi said.

“Hey, you don’t have to do that.” 

“I know, Tooru but I want to. I’ll catch up with you later once I make sure Kogane doesn’t mess up the bar and when Sakunami and Shibayama come for their shift.” 

“Alright, I’ll see you later.” Futakuchi pressed a chaste kiss on Oikawa’s cheek before he stood up and turned to look at them, “It’s nice to meet you all. Please do enjoy your stay,” and then he was gone.

Everyone turned to Oikawa the moment Futakuchi was out of hearing range and started to ask him questions which Oikawa patiently answered.

Futakuchi was the same age as Oikawa and just graduated college a year ago with a business degree to prepare himself to take over the business of his father which was this bar and restaurant. Oikawa met him when he went out with the team to celebrate their win and advance to the World Cup, and a night of flirting and sexual tension resulted in a roll on the sheets and a number left scribbled on a paper on his night stand. Which led to a few back and forth texts and a few dates to get to know each other better before they decided to take another step in their relationship and be officially boyfriends.

Everyone expressed how happy they were for Oikawa and excited for this new relationship, wishing them well. As promised, Futakuchi went back to their booth, apron gone and he sat beside Oikawa, placing a bottle of vodka on the table before flagging down one waiter to bring them shot glasses. 

This time it was Futakuchi’s turn to answer their questions and Oikawa seemed very happy to know that his best friends and his boyfriend are getting along very well. 

The night wore on, and after a few more shots, which for Osamu’s case he stopped at three because there are still traces of his hang-over from this morning and he didn’t want to add more to it, Futakuchi and Oikawa stood up and went over to the bar area so that Oikawa could meet some of Futakuchi’s friends and his senpais that visited that night. Atsumu and Kuroo started talking about volleyball, the latter giving blocking tips to the former, while Hirugami and Suna stayed in their own quiet bubble, softly whispering to each other (Osamu would even guess that their hands are clasped together beneath the table but he would wait until the time when Hirugami and Suna would tell him about the official status of their relationship, which Osamu knows had crossed the line of more than friends for a while now). 

Osamu contentedly basked in the laid-back atmosphere of the place and immersed himself in the music that was currently being played by the band performing on-stage, which in his alcohol-induced consciousness, reminded him of Michiru and somehow, he imagined what kind of music does Michiru listen to aside from Britney Spears, and what instruments does he play and if his voice is just as good as it is when he is singing. 

He imagined Michiru standing on-stage, the lights dancing on his pale skin as he performs and Osamu thinks he really doesn’t mind watching him. 

*****

At 10PM, they decided to go home.

They walked together to the train station to get some fresh air and sober up a little, and Osamu thought this was the best time to ask Atsumu about tomorrow.

“Hey,” he nudged his brother who looked at him questioningly with a hum, “Yahaba and the others wanted to meet you and asked me to bring you over if you want to hang-out tomorrow.” 

“Really?” Atsumu asked excitedly.

“Yeah. You can just sleep over so you wouldn’t have to travel early tomorrow.” 

“Alright, sure.” 

They all went their separate ways when they reached the train station, with Kuroo and Oikawa riding the train on different platforms. Atsumu would have headed back with Oikawa since they lived in the same area now, but seeing that Atsumu decided to spend the night at Osamu’s, he won’t.

“I’ll see you around.” Suna said, turning to hug both Osamu and Atsumu as his train approached the station. Hirugami did the same and then they boarded the train together as Hirugami would be staying with Suna tonight before he goes back to Yokohama the next day. 

“I think they’ll be great together, Rintarou and Sachirou.” Atsumu absent-mindedly commented as he watched the train disappear.

“Hmm, I think so too.” Osamu said, echoing his brother’s thoughts. 

*****

The next day found Osamu and Atsumu standing in the parking lot of the apartment building along with his neighbor slash friends slash prank buddies, the beginnings of summer shining upon them. 

Introductions and pleasantries were exchanged and Yahaba said he was happy to have finally met the other Miya, and thus proceeded to ask if he could just call them by their first names for the distinction, which the twins didn’t mind, since Yahaba had already done so once last night and they were used to it. 

Another familiar face stood within the group, but not one he sees on a regular basis. Iwaizumi Hajime stood beside Semi, looking like he’s annoyed being dragged out on a Sunday. He was Semi’s roommate and Osamu has seen him hang around with Semi whenever he wasn’t having lunch with his boyfriend. He had also sat with him during lunch a few times and so far, Iwaizumi had been a nice person.

Everyone was wearing their board shorts and old, ratty t-shirts as Yahaba had advised the night before, and now said neighbor was in the middle of the group giving instructions on how this water gun war would go.

They would be divided into teams of two and one of the two would have three paper targets taped on areas of their bodies where they could be clearly seen, and the team who got their paper targets wet and torn apart by water is out of the game.

The teams were already decided before-hand and Michiru now stood with Osamu, deciding who would be wearing the three paper targets on them. Yahaba explained that he is going to pair Osamu and Atsumu with different people so they could be guided on how the game goes since it’s their first time (because it’s bound to get real messy in the middle of everything), which Atsumu doesn’t seem to mind, especially when it’s Akaashi he was paired to. 

Yahaba blew the whistle, signalling the start of the game. Michiru decided to be the one wearing the paper targets and told Osamu that he protect him at all cost because they’d be winning this fucking game. 

Yahaba, who had been paired with Shirabu, immediately went to attack Osamu and Michiru while the pair of Iwaizumi and Semi went to attack Akaashi and Atsumu. Osamu noticed that Kawanishi and Kenma remained standing on one area, calculating gaze sweeping over everyone and Osamu made a mental note to watch out for them. 

“Don’t lose sight of Kenma and Taichi. They could be sneaky as hell.” Michiru whispered from behind him, occasionally shooting water at Shirabu and Yahaba. It was kind of easy for Shirabu to hide behind Yahaba because the latter was a good few inches taller than him. 

“We need to circle around them if we want to take one of their targets out.” Osamu said and he felt Michiru nod behind him.

“Alright, you take Shigeru and I’ll go take Kenjirou out. I’ll run back to you as fast as I can.” 

Osamu nodded and then he started to aggressively shoot water at Yahaba, making the silver-haired boy close his eyes and bring an arm out to block the water. Michiru slipped from behind him and went near Shirabu, being able to take the target off his shoulder before running back to Osamu and hiding behind him. 

“We need to reload.” Michiru said, feeling the lightness of his water gun signalling that it is already empty. 

It was one of the challenging parts of the game, to refill the guns while you try to ward off the people who would readily attack you at your time of vulnerability and weakness.

Osamu decided to save off the few remaining water in his gun while he and Michiru shuffled towards the faucet to refill, taking turns to do so with Michiru going first and Osamu went last, making it fast because he needed to be Michiru’s shield and defend him and their targets. It might be his first time, but he ain’t losing without a fight. 

While he was refilling his gun, he heard a commotion behind him and immediately stood up and pulled Michiru behind him, sighing in relief when they weren’t under attack from water guns and seeing that Kawanishi and Kenma still haven’t left their station and amusingly and strategically observing everyone. 

Said commotion was Akaashi and Atsumu taking out another one of Shirabu’s targets, leaving them with only one. Michiru was snickering behind him while they watched Yahaba and Shirabu argue about now being left with one target and not being careful enough, keeping quiet while they watched Semi and Iwaizumi creep up behind Shirabu and take out the last target.

Shirabu let out a betrayed huff when he saw his boyfriend grinning at him as he and Yahaba marched off to the side, “You better win for us.”

Which didn’t end well for both Semi and Iwaizumi because Akaashi’s team and his team took turns in taking out their targets. 

“You’re such a loser.” Shirabu said as his boyfriend walked towards him. Semi just rolled his eyes making Shirabu laugh as he pulled him and placed a kiss on his cheek, “Says the one who got taken out of the game first.”

Now it was down to the pairs of Atsumu and Akaashi, Osamu and Michiru and Kenma and Kawanishi.

“No hard-feelings right?” Atsumu grinned while Osamu just stared at his brother with a poker-face expression.

“Whoever loses does the laundry for the week, Keiji!” Michiru shouts from Osamu’s back earning him a squirt of water from Akaashi’s water gun.

Kenma yawns.

*****

“Ah, I’m so tired! Pass me the beer, Kenjirou.” Yahaba said as he plopped down on the ground, his wet shirt sticking to his skin.

Shirabu passed a bottle to Yahaba, who sat up to drink before laying down on the ground again.

The match ended with Kawanishi and Kenma being the winners, able to take out both Akaashi and Michiru when they were busy trying to take each other out and Osamu and Atsumu were busy trying to distract each other. 

After the game ended, they ran around trying to get each other wet, and Yahaba even had the idea of sprinkling everyone wet using the hose the landlord keeps at the back of the building.

Now all of them are dripping wet, and drinking cold beer on a hot summer day, the sun beating down on them but they don’t mind. It would do good for the heat to dry them out here instead of them going in and dripping water all over the floors of the apartment building.

“How was the experience, Iwaizumi-san?” Akaashi asked, turning to look at the particular raven who was sitting beside Semi and Shirabu. 

“Not what I imagined how my Sunday would go, but it’s not bad.” Iwaizumi replied with a shrug, taking a swig from his beer.

“He means to say he had fun it, he’s just too shy to admit it directly.” Semi teased, earning himself an eye roll and a shove from his roommate slash college best friend. 

“Enjoying yourself?” Osamu looked to see Michiru sitting down beside him, a bottle of beer in hand and the other brushing his wet hair back.

“Yeah, thanks again for inviting us to join.” 

“It’s nothing. You’re one of us now, right?” Michiru said with a smile, echoing what Yahaba told him the night before when they were talking in the kitchen, only this time it was phrased as a question, as if Michiru was asking if it’s okay for Osamu to be a part of them, if it’s okay for them to be friends with Osamu.

Osamu chuckles inwardly because shouldn’t he be the one asking if it’s okay to be a part of their tight-knit friendship?

But Michiru and the others accepted him almost immediately, without a second glance. They made him feel welcome, included him in their games and antics, invited him in their weekly traditions. 

Made him one of theirs. 

He never really made friends of his own, aside from Suna during primary school. Oikawa and Kuroo had been his friends since high school but he met them through Atsumu, and Hirugami through Suna. And they all stuck with him and he is really, really grateful for them. 

This time, his neighbors, were friends he made on his own. Semi may have helped with introducing him to the apartment but the initiative to actually meet and talk to them, spend time with them, is all Osamu’s. And the past month from when he first met them and spent time with them were really, really nice, and he thinks he wouldn’t mind the occasional prank wars, or the loud britney music on ungodly Saturday hours, or the fun water gun wars on late Sunday mornings. 

He thinks he could just get used to them being a (hopefully) permanent fixture in his life.

“Yeah, I guess.” Osamu smiled softly while looking at the bottle in his hands.

“Cool.” He hears the smile in Michiru’s voice and his heart feels light as they sat in comfortable silence, leaning against the fence and watching their friends fool around with each other.

_Yes_, Osamu thinks,_ I’m a part of them._

*****

Spears Saturday now included him and Atsumu in extension, and Shotgun Sundays always found the twins in the apartment parking lot, splashing water against each other. Sometimes they’d put a twist on the games they play on Shotgun Sundays, just to make it harder for everyone, and Osamu can’t say he complains because it was actually more fun the more Yahaba comes up with something to spice up the game.

There are times when Osamu and Atsumu both miss Spears Saturday, what with Atsumu’s training sometimes making him so tired he’d find it hard to leave the bed when he goes back to his place and Osamu being buried with college requirements and thesis. 

The times he wasn’t able to attend Spears Saturday, he would hole up in his room while doing his thesis or review for an upcoming test and he would hear the music reverberating from whoever’s room they decided to crash and use it as a background noise. It helps him not to fall asleep along with two cups of coffee. 

In the morning, when the sun is finally up, he would slip into their apartments, with the help of Akaashi who will come back to his own because he had classes, and cook them breakfast and brew them some coffee to make up for his lack of attendance. Sometimes he would find empty bottles littering the room, other times it would be books and papers and pens, and Osamu finds that they all study together while listening to Britney Spears and staying up all night, keeping their tradition. He smiles at the thought. 

Michiru said he doesn’t need to do it. Osamu said he knows but he wants to do so regardless. The sincere thank you that falls from Michiru’s lips is enough encouragement for him to do it every time. 

In turn, Michiru would knock on his door before he leaves for band practice with dinner in his hands, from all of them to show their gratitude, and then he would be bounding off downstairs because “I don’t want to be late! Kenjirou will kill me!” and Osamu would just shake his head with a fond smile as he closes the door.

Sundays always ensure his and Atsumu’s attendance because Shotgun Sundays were their only reprieve from a week of training, thesis, college requirements and sweltering summer heat. 

Osamu opens the door and walks in towards the living room, plopping down on the carpeted floor beside Michiru and leaning against him, burying his face on the other’s shoulder. Michiru immediately brought his unoccupied hand up to pat Osamu’s head, “Welcome back. How was the last day of exams?”

“So-so, but I’m just glad it's over.” Osamu grumbled earning himself a laugh from the light-haired boy.

“What are we watching?” Semi asked as he sat beside Shirabu on the sofa. He and Osamu came together after their exam, both receiving text messages from Shirabu, Yahaba and Michiru to come over and watch movies at Shirabu’s apartment to celebrate the last day of examinations. 

“Insidious part 1.” Shirabu answered, not taking his eyes off the television screen as he offered his bowl of popcorn for Semi to share with him. 

Osamu was barely paying attention to the movie, his eyes drooping close and only startling open when a jump scare happens.

Michiru may have noticed because he adjusted his position and asked Osamu to lie down on his lap because it would be more comfortable for him.

“Won’t your legs cramp up?” Osamu asked quietly. 

“Nah, I’ll be fine. Go take a nap.” Michiru whispered and Osamu nodded against his thigh. 

He fell asleep with Michiru’s hand in his hair. 

*****

“‘Samuuuuu~” Michiru called from where he was lying on the floor of Osamu’s living room. 

Osamu told him he could lie down on the couch, but Michiru refused, saying he preferred to lie down on the floor because it is cooler. The summer heat wasn’t letting up anytime soon.

Osamu just shrugged and let him be, continuing to his bedroom to finish getting ready.

“Yeah?” He called back, picking a denim button up shirt from his closet and a pair of white khakis to match.

“What are your plans for summer break?” Michiru asked.

Osamu took a look at the clock and started to get dressed, having one hour more before he would be late to Oikawa’s birthday party.

“I’m going home to Osaka with Rintarou and Sachirou, then I’ll return here two weeks before the second semester starts. How about all of you?” 

“We’re just staying here.” 

“Isn’t it a bit cooler in Sendai compared to Tokyo?” Osamu took his cologne and sprayed a bit on his neck and on the insides of his wrist. 

“I guess, but the others and I need to work through summer break and add more hours to the usual ones we play at the pub.” 

“Well, maybe it won’t be that bad.” Osamu stepped out of his bedroom and Michiru was still lying on the floor, spread out like a starfish. “I’m leaving now. Will you stay here until later?” 

“Nope. Shigeru and the others will be coming back soon.” 

“Alright. Well, there’s strawberry ice cream in the fridge if you want.” 

“Osamu, you’re a lifesaver.” Michiru got up and started to walk towards the kitchen, and Osamu heard him shuffling around before he went back to the living room and sat down on the floor. “When will you leave for Osaka?” 

“Tomorrow afternoon.” 

Michiru hummed and looked at the wall clock, “Alright. You should get going, might get late for Oikawa-san’s birthday party.” 

“Kicking me out of my apartment, are we?” Osamu smirked and Michiru just rolled his eyes at him, a smile playing on his lips as he opened the lid of the ice cream, “Just go.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll see you later.”

“Have fun! And tell him I said happy birthday!” 

“Will do.” 

*****

Oikawa’s birthday party was held at Iron Wall, with his friends and the national team invited, along with Futakuchi of course. He wouldn’t leave his boyfriend behind.

Osamu greeted him a happy birthday and handed him his gift, a Star Wars merchandise that Osamu saw when he went out with Suna once and he knew that Oikawa didn’t have that one yet. 

After he greeted the brunette and a few familiar faces in the national team that knew him as Atsumu’s brother (which was glaringly obvious to anyone who sees), he settled on a table with Suna and Hirugami, both nursing their own glasses of lemonade. No alcohol for tonight as they need to be up tomorrow morning to pack and be at the train station at around two in the afternoon.

“Welcome to the anti-social club.” Suna drawled once Osamu sat down beside him and he just snorted. 

All night, they watched Atsumu, Kuroo and Oikawa go around and socialize with the guests while the three of them stayed in their place, occasionally going up to get food from the buffet prepared by the house, and strike a conversation with the few people they know. Atsumu tried to make them drink alcohol, but was met with matching refusals and deadpan expressions because “unlike you, ‘Tsumu, we will be travelling back to Osaka tomorrow.”

It was enough reason for Atsumu to stop trying to make them drink a Jagerbomb.

“How’s your boyfriend?” Suna asked as he sat back down with a plate of karaage. 

“I don’t have a boyfriend, Rintarou.” 

“Alright, then. How is Michiru and your so obvious crush on him?” 

“Shut up, and we’re friends. That’s all that matters right now, I guess.” 

“You’re not sure.” Hirugami commented as he took a piece of karaage from Suna’s plate.

“Maybe I do want him to be my boyfriend, but I really am fine with things the way they are now. Let everything happen naturally, you know. What’s there to rush?” 

“We’re graduating a few months from now.” 

“I don’t think that’d be enough of a hindrance for them not to me and vice versa.” Osamu smiled, because he knows it won’t. Maybe he’d keep the apartment and stay there even if he already got a job. 

“Hmm, I guess.” 

“Time to blow the cake!” Kuroo shouted and Atsumu, together with Futakuchi brought out a milk bread with a few lit candles, making Oikawa gasp and his eyes twinkle at the sight of his favorite bread serving as his birthday cake, “Or milk bread I guess.” 

Osamu, Suna and Hirugami stood up and went near the bar counter where the milk bread was placed and together, they all sang Oikawa an enthusiastic happy birthday, and asked him to make a wish.

Oikawa closed his eyes, his features softening before he blew his candles and everyone cheered.

*****

“Call us when you get there?” Akaashi said when Osamu’s train to Osaka was announced to be arriving on the platform.

“Yes, mom.” Osamu said jokingly. 

“Shut up.” 

Just as he was leaving, Michiru and the others appeared on the lobby of the apartment building, waiting for him because they wanted to take him to the train station.

_“I’m just going back to Osaka, not halfway across the world.” Osamu commented earning himself an eye roll from Yahaba as the silver-haired third year waved him off, saying that they should get going or else Osamu’s gonna miss his train. _

“Ugh, now I want to go home too just so Akaashi could see me off and ask me to text him when I arrive.” Atsumu whispered with a pout, making Osamu laugh, “Just ask for his number, idiot.” 

Atsumu huffed, “Easier said than done.” 

The bullet train bound for Osaka arrived and he picked his bag up from the floor, as did Suna and Hirugami, and they all went to say their goodbyes to the little group that went to see them off. 

“I’ll see you in three weeks.” Osamu told his neighbors and they all just nodded at him, promising to send him pictures and snaps while he is away. 

“Tell mom I said hello.” Atsumu said, clapping his brother on the shoulder. 

“Will do, Tsumtsum.” 

“Who you callin’ Tsumtsum, you dolt?” 

Osamu just laughed at the embarrassed expression on Atsumu’s face at being called the childish nickname that Osamu gave him, “Bye, Atsumu. Try not to get in trouble while I’m gone.” 

“Whatever, go away.” 

Osamu was still grinning when he boarded the train and with a final wave, he went to his reserved seat beside Hirugami and Suna.

“Didn’t expect you to bring an entire brigade.” Suna said as he settled down beside hm and for comfortable.

“Didn’t expect to either. They were just there when I was ‘boutta leave and insisted on comin’ along.” 

“Hmm, it’s kinda adorable. They’re quite the bunch.” 

Osamu smiled fondly as he closed his eyes and leaned back on his seat, “They are.” 


	3. all i really want is to hold you tight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To: Usuri Michiru  
3:16 PM  
Off to Tokyo. See you in a few hours.
> 
> From: Usuri Michiru  
3:16 PM  
Can’t wait!  
Have a safe trip!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *chef's kiss* just lots of osausu fluff for the soul (plus summer vacation and friendships, too!)
> 
> btw, here is the Spears Playlist (https://open.spotify.com/playlist/37i9dQZF1DWXcA2XXbXQ3d) that i use for this story, a.k.a michiru's playlist for Spears Saturday. it's basically spotify's britney spears playlist and instead of making another one with the same song, i just decided to link the original playlist here lmao. and the titles are yes of course from britney spears songs lol finding a fitting one is quite the challenge but i'm having fun writing this and i don't really mind. 
> 
> anywayyy, enjoy the osausu <3

**To: Akaashi Keiji, Yahaba Shigeru, Usuri Michiru, Shirabu Kenjirou, Kawanishi Taichi & Kozume Kenma**

_6:34 PM_

I just arrived in Osaka. 

**From: Akaashi Keiji**

_6:35 PM_

I’m glad you had a safe trip, Osamu-san.

**From: Kawanishi Taichi **

_6:36 PM_

Have a fun summer, from Kenma and I.

He’s in the middle of a game, he said sorry he can’t reply to you directly.

**From: Shirabu Kenjirou**

_6:38 PM_

See you in three weeks. Soak up all the peace you can get there. 

**From: Yahaba Shigeru **

_6:38 PM_

Take home some Osaka goods for us! Jk enjoy summer, even though nothing should be enjoyable in this fucking heat

**From: Usuri Michiru**

_6:40 PM_

Enjoy your summer break! See you in three weeks, but until then, expect lots of snaps from me! 

**To: Yahaba Shigeru**

_6:39 PM_

My mom will surely make me take some of her homemade cooking and baking back to Tokyo. I’ll let you have some. 

**To: Usuri Michiru**

_6:41 PM_

I’ll be looking forward to that. 

**To: Kawanishi Taichi**

_6:42 PM_

It’s okay don’t worry about it. Wish him luck for me.

**To: Akaashi Keiji & Shirabu Kenjirou**

_6:43 PM_

Thank you. 

**To: Tsumtsum**

_6:43 PM_

I’m home.

Make sure to get Akaashi’s number while I’m in Osaka.

**From: Tsumtsum**

_6:45 PM_

Or you could just give it to me.

**To: Tsumtsum**

_6:46 PM_

Haha.

No.

**From: Tsumtsum**

_6:47 PM _

Come on, ‘Samuuuu

**To: Tsumtsum**

_6:48 PM_

Shut up, Tsumtsum or you’re not getting it at all.

**From: Tsumtsum**

_6:49 PM_

Alright alright.

Also, fuck you. 

*****

Osamu stepped out of the train together with Suna and Hirugami and wasted no time leaving the station. 

As he stepped out into the warm summer night, he saw his mother waiting by their car and immediately walked closer to her, his friends following behind him.

“Hi mum.” Osamu greeted his mother with a warm smile, then he gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. 

“Welcome back to Osaka, boys.” Miya Hanako-san greeted back, looking behind her son to acknowledge both Suna and Hirugami. 

“Good to be back home, Hanako-san.” Hirugami replied, giving Hanako-san a hug as Osamu stepped back to give way for his mother to shower her affection towards the two other boys.

Hanako-san had treated them as her own sons, an extension of their family of four, and always made them feel welcome in their home, making sure they feel comfortable and safe and loved. 

“Are ya boys stayin’ over for dinner?” Hanako-san asked as they walked to the car and placed their bags in the trunk.

“We’d love to.” Suna replied. “We missed your cooking, it’s somethin’ that Tokyo can never give.” 

“Well, I hope so. Otherwise, there won’t be enough reasons for you to visit Osaka now do ya?” 

“It is definitely one of the reasons, but there ain’t no place like home.” 

Hanako-san chuckled, “Right you are, Rintarou. Hop along now, dinner’s waitin’ at home. And Osamu, your dad will be home in a few so let’s get goin’.” 

Osamu nodded and hopped in the passenger seat, while Suna and Hirugami stayed in the backseat. After ensuring that everyone’s settled in comfortably, her mother started to drive towards their home and Osamu stared at the familiar Osaka scenery, soaking up the peaceful night sights and dim lights of home.

*****

Dinner was filled with stories and catching up between Osamu, Suna, Hirugami and the Miya family. They were ecstatic that the boys were back home, even for just a few weeks, stating that it’s been a while since the house had become that active and alive. 

“We missed your noise and crazy antics around here. There ain’t nobody comin’ to mess up the kitchen or no calls of a house in danger of burnin’ because one of you boys thought it’s good to place somethin’ weird inside an oven.” Miya Reiji said, his eyes crinkling in laughter.

“It’s as crazy in Tokyo as it is here whenever we’re home. Osamu’s got some lively roommates in that new apartment he transferred to.” Suna explained while he took some of the pie that Hanako-san brought out for dessert.

“Oh really? Are they treatin’ you well there, ‘Samu?” Hanako-san turned to look at her gray-haired sob who nodded, “Yeah, they’re good. A little loud, but they’re very nice.” 

Osamu proceeded to tell them the stories of how the past two months went in his new apartment unit and both Hanako-san and Reiji-san were delighted to see that their son is doing good, after they worried that he might not fare well in transferring apartments and being away from Osamu for the first time. They were both adults, but it doesn’t stop them from worrying about their sons who were born together and grew up together in this world. 

Hanako-san even expressed wanting to meet his neighbors as they seem to be a fun bunch, and Suna assured her that yes, they are, and she would most probably like them. 

Dinner ended with promises of seeing each other again sometime that week and spend some time together and hang-out in the next days to come, like they usually do whenever they were back home.

Hanako-san waved him off when he was about to help with the chores, saying that he should rest for the night because he might be tired from travelling, and that he has 3 more weeks to do the chores anyway. 

He went up to his bedroom and is pleased to see that everything is as it was when he left them the last time he went home before the first term for his final year started. 

He placed his duffel bag on his chair and plopped down on his bed, sighing in relief at being back in his childhood bedroom.

As he was just about to doze, he heard his phone ping. He took it out of his pocket and saw a Snapchat notification from Michiru. He unlocked it immediately and was greeted by a snap that shows Michiru and the others just finishing up band practice. 

_“Finished earlier than expected. We’re getting dinner and Shigeru is paying lmao.”_ The caption read. 

Another snap was sent showing Yahaba with a painful expression on his face as he took out his wallet to see if he has enough. 

Osamu chuckled a bit and replied with, “RIP to Shigeru’s wallet.” 

**michimichiru:** he said thanks

**osamiya:** you’re welcome

Osamu opened his camera and took a picture of himself, captioning it with, “_Finally back in my old bedroom_,” then he sent it to Michiru. The reply came instantly.

**michimichiru:** no place like home and your own bedroom huh

**osamiya:** fuck yes

**michimichiru:** i should let you get some rest

**michimichiru:** we’ll continue our streaks tomorrow

**osamiya:** alright, i’m looking forward to that

**osamiya:** take care and have fun with your group dinner

**michimichiru:** will do!! goodnight, osamu!

**osamiya:** goodnight 

*****

As promised, Michiru sends him snaps everyday. And Osamu made sure to reply as soon as he could and send him snaps of what he was up to everyday as well. 

There were also times where they video-called each other because Yahaba said, “You shouldn’t just hog Osamu all to yourself, Michiru,” to which Suna, when he saw the text while he was hanging out with Osamu that particular day, agreed and said, “Stop hogging Michiru all to yourself, ‘Samu.” The fucker even had a teasing smirk on his lips. 

One video call turned into two then three until they just turned to having them instead of sending snaps every hour. Not that they stopped doing that, nope. 

Michiru said they had to beat Shirabu and Yahaba’s 200 streaks in snapchat, and well, Osamu is a little (okay, maybe not a little, considering he grew up with Atsumu), competitive and took up the challenge.

“‘Samu! Can you help me with the backyard? Gotta trim the grass and paint our picket fences again. The color’s wearin’ off!” He heard his dad call from the living room while he was on a video call with Michiru. 

“Alright!” He shouted back, then turned to look at Michiru through the screen of his phone, “I’m gonna go help my dad, talk to you later?” 

“Sure! I’m going to have to do some cleaning of my own as well.” 

“Alright, see you.” 

“Later, Osamu.” 

Osamu ended the call and placed his phone inside his pocket before he headed downstairs and out to the backyard where his father was already starting.

“You could go start with fence.” His father said, gesturing to the bucket of white paint and the brush sitting beside it. Osamu took it and went to his place in front of the fence, dipping the brush in the paint before carefully and evenly lathering it all over the wood.

It was about two hours when his mom called for them to take a break, bringing with her two glasses of lemonade which he greatly took. 

He noticed his mother observing him with thinly veiled curiosity and he raised his eyebrows in question, “What is it?”

“Nothing, you just look a bit more cheerful than usual.” His mother noted to which his father agreed to with a soft chuckle, “He does, doesn’t he?” 

He just blinked at them and drank from his glass again, muttering “I’m not,” while looking away from their observant gazes.

His phone pinged with a new notification and he immediately took it out with his free hand, a soft and gentle smile unconsciously appearing on his face as he saw the snap that Michiru sent him: a picture of ginger pork dish that reminded Osamu of when they first met.

_“I was feeling nostalgic so I cooked my favorite dish and remembered you!” _

He was too engrossed in Michiru’s message that he didn’t notice the knowing looks his parents shared.

*****

Aside from spending everyday sending snaps to Michiru and trying to beat Shirabu and Yahaba’s snapchat game, Osamu spent his time with Suna and Hirugami. His parents have work, but sometimes he helps with the chores and spends time with his mother baking and cooking, like they did ever since he was in middle school or watch mystery documentaries with his father in the evenings after dinner. 

On the days when he hangs out with Suna and Hirugami, which was very often (not that he is complaining; he missed them), they would sometimes go out and go to the ice cream shop they frequented during their high school days or go to the neighborhood gym and play some volleyball with the association. Most of the time, they would stay indoors and hang-out at each other’s houses to laze around, play video games or do a bit of their thesis. Usually it was the Miya household they stayed at because Suna and Hirugami claimed that they loved Hanako-san’s cooking and are getting as much as they could before they go back to university for the second term. 

He also finally got to be able to talk to them regarding the nature of their relationship and his friends confirmed that they are indeed officially dating, but taking things slowly and carefully, as Suna’s parents don’t know that he is gay yet and they suspect that they won’t be taking it well. Hirugami said he was alright and content with letting Suna control the pacing of their relationship, as long as he is happy and comfortable then he doesn’t have a problem with that. Hirugami’s folks were more than fine with them being involved in a romantic relationship, as well as the Miyas, and claimed that they would always be welcome in both households no matter what. 

Atsumu also texted him one night, informing him excitedly that he bumped into Akaashi at the grocery that particular day and they did their shopping together. Atsumu also informed him that finally, finally, he got Akaashi’s number already and “_Are you proud of me, ‘Samu? Told ya I could do it!”_

**To: Tsumtsum**

_6:14 PM_

Good. Try not to scare him off, alright?

**From: Tsumtsum**

_6:15 PM_

Fuck you, I’m a delight!

Osamu just shook his head, happy with the new development in his brother’s crush for his neighbor. 

Later that night, Michiru called him up after dinner and he told him the story of Atsumu finally getting Akaashi’s contact details and Michiru genuinely expressing that he was happy for him and that he thinks Akaashi is a bit interested with Atsumu, too. 

Osamu kept that small little detail in the back of his mind for a later date as he and Michiru continued to talk to each other until Michiru had to end the call because he was getting sleepy already.

“Oh by the way,” Michiru said before he ended the call, “When you come back, do you want to come with us to our band practice and maybe go see us play at the pub?” 

“Sure, I’d love to.” 

The bright grin that Michiru showed made Osamu feel even happier that he agreed to go, “Cool. Goodnight, Osamu!” 

“Sleep well, Usuri.” 

*****

** _michimichiru sent a Snap: “Beach time!!!” _ **

The picture attached showed Michiru and Yahaba in sunglasses and beach straw hats, posing for the camera with peace signs, the blue waters of the ocean shimmering in the sunlight behind them. 

**osamiya:** nice place, where is that?

**michimichiru:** kanagawa!! kenjirou’s sister and her friends went over and dragged us out for a day at the beach!

**osamiya:** enjoy your day! 

**osamiya:** don’t forget the sunscreen lotion

**michimichiru:** lmao who needs sunscreen

**michimichiru:** what are the three of u up to today

**osamiya:** rin and sachirou wants to go to the summer sonic music festival

**michimichiru:** oh right, it starts today! i’m going to drag everyone out there tomorrow lmao 

**osamiya:** yeah, you’d still be able to catch them tomorrow

**michimichiru:** shigeru and the others said yes! and mika-san will be coming with us too!!

**osamiya:** i’m glad, i’m sure you’d love it.

**michimichiru:** yes, i hope so! I’m excited

**michimichiru:** okay so gtg, the ocean is calling me

**michimichiru:** enjoy tonight’s music festival!!

**osamiya:** lmao, thank you and have fun yourself, too.

**michimichiru:** will most likely do!

*****

“So, I forgot that I burn like a crisp whenever we go to the beach during the summer, and Shigeru slapped me hard on the back a while ago and I almost cried because I have a sunburn and it hurts.” Michiru said once Osamu answered the video call.

“I told you to put on sunscreen lotion and you replied with, and I quote, ‘lmao who needs sunscreen.’”

“Osamuuuuuu~” Michiru whined and Osamu just grinned at him, “You’re not supposed to tell me, ‘I told you so’ and remind me of my poor decisions. You’re supposed to comfort me and tell me, ‘it would be okay, Michiru.’”

“It would be okay, Michiru.” Osamu echoed.

“Okay, now you’re just being an ass.” 

At the offended pout, Osamu just laughed at him and Michiru just rolled his eyes.

“Alright, for real, put some aloe vera lotion on it.” Osamu suggested.

“Yeah, Keiji gave me a bottle before he went up to his apartment. Bless his soul.”

“Thank the heavens for Akaashi Keiji.” 

Michiru nodded reverently, “Thank the heavens for Akaashi Keiji.”

*****

** _michimichiru sent a snap: “MATSURI!!” _ **

Michiru sent a picture of himself in his plain grey yukata, the sea of people in traditional japanese garbs and modern clothing alike seen in the background. Osamu could even see Yahaba and Shirabu in their own yukatas, possibly arguing over something based on the expressions on their faces.

Osamu also decided to send him a picture of him, Suna and Hirugami in their yukatas, Suna even carrying an uchiwa fan with him, that his mother took for them before they left to go to the summer festival in Ikeda. 

**osamiya:** we’re on our way too

**michimichiru:** nice! 

**michimichiru:** suna looks great btw

**osamiya:** he said thanks. 

**osamiya:** and that u should send a group pic

**michimichiru:** sent a photo

**osamiya:** rin said u look great too, but he likes yahaba’s green yukata, said it suits him and goes well with his hair

**osamiya:** sachirou said he likes semi’s

**michimichiru:** shigeru is bragging about his superior fashion style to kenjirou once again lmao kenjirou looks so pained and annoyed

**michimichiru:** taichi said how come semi looks good he has shitty fashion sense

**osamiya:** LMAO

**michimichiru:** whose do u like

**osamiya:** akaashi looks good

**michimichiru:** that’s already a given

**osamiya:** i guess you look nice too

**michimichiru:** thank you!!!!!

**osamiya:** you just wanted me to say that don’t you

**michimichiru:** what? neverrrr

**osamiya:** uh-huh

**michimichiru:** shut up, osamu

**osamiya:** lmao

**osamiya:** but u really do look nice

**michimichiru:** thanks

**michimichiru:** you’re not so bad yourself

**osamiya:** thank you

**osamiya:** enjoy the festival

**michimichiru:** you too!!

*****

“Michiru, it’s your turn.” Akaashi said and Michiru immediately finished what he was typing and placed his phone down. 

He looked at the card and saw it was a blue 6 so he took out his yellow 6 and placed it on the pile in the middle, which made Shirabu curse at him as the caramel-haired boy went to pick a card from the other pile, “Damn it, why do you have to place yellow of all colors?” 

They continued playing Uno and Osamu hasn't replied yet, seeing as he was out driving around town with both Suna and Hirugami. 

_"Can’t believe I’m spending summer third-wheeling these two idiots.”_ Osamu sent him earlier that evening along with a picture of Suna and Hirugami being all cuddly on the couch while Osamu sat on the floor of their living room. 

After three more rounds, the third one being a game Michiru finally won, his phone pinged with a notification as he placed his final card down, a plus four hand that made Shirabu frown in distaste as he had to take another four cards to add to his growing pile. Yahaba was laughing at his misfortune and Shirabu just told him to _“kindly shut the fuck up, Shigeru.”_

_“We’ve decided to have a sleepover, build a fort, watch disney movies and eat ice cream tonight.”_ Osamu’s snap caption said, the picture showing a dimly lit living room with pillows and blankets neatly organized, and fairy lights hung in some places. 

**michimichiru:** i thought you’d prefer pudding?

**osamiya:** i have some in the fridge. i’ll eat them later 

**michimichiru:** sounds good, what’s the first movie?

**osamiya:** high school musical

**michimichiru:** nice. send me a snap of you singing what i’ve been looking for, sharpay and ryan version

**osamiya:** hahaha

**osamiya:** no

**michimichiru:** i tried

He opened his camera and took a snap of Shirabu slowly losing as his cards continue to add up, the frustration evident on his face while Yahaba laughed at him, captioning it with _“he sucks but don’t tell him i said that”_

**osamiya:** i bet you lose just as many times as he does

**michimichiru:** excuse me i just won the game!! 

**osamiya:** yeah, and kenma won the others

**michimichiru:** hate to break it to you but akaashi won the first two games

**osamiya:** why am i not surprised 

**michimichiru:** lmao

**osamiya:** rin’s telling me to get off my phone

**osamiya:** guess i’ll see you tomorrow?

**michimichiru:** yeah sure, go enjoy your movie night

**osamiya:** you too, tell the others i said hi

**michimichiru:** will do, goodnight osamu!

**osamiya:** goodnight

“Are you finished texting your boyfriend?” Kawanishi asked making Michiru look up from his phone and see that all his friends are looking at him, playing cards forgotten.

“Not my boyfriend.” Michiru replied casually as he placed his phone down. 

“You want him to be.” Yahaba noted, continuing the postponed game and placing a card on the pile. 

Michiru just shrugged, pulling a pillow from the couch behind him and hugging it close to his chest, “I do, but I’m content with us being friends right now. Besides, I don’t think he is looking for anything more at the moment, what with his final year and all that.” Michiru let out a sigh as he buried his chin on top of the pillow, “I really, really like him, though.” 

And he does, ever since the first time he appeared in front of his his doorway, clad in pajamas, hair disheveled and an irritated frown on his face. Michiru immediately harbored a crush on the man who got pissed because he played Britney Spears music at an unholy hour of the night, and well, despite the disheveled appearance and the confused and annoyed look on his face, Michiru thinks he looks so handsome. 

He is just my neighbor, Michiru thought to himself as he walked up the stairs to give him a welcoming gift slash peace offering. It was just a harmless crush, Michiru thought to himself as he spent more and more time with Osamu, alone or together with their friends.

It was just a harmless crush, he thought as he looked at those dark orbs that looks so soft when they met his own lighter ones. 

It was just a harmless crush, until it wasn’t anymore because damn it, Michiru likes him. 

Michiru likes him and all the times they spent together, watching movies, getting coffee, or sometimes just lazily lounging around Osamu’s place while the latter studies.

Michiru likes him and the early Saturday mornings when Osamu would go out of his way and make the effort of cooking them breakfast and making them coffee after a night of drinking or studying. 

Michiru likes him and the way his gray strands feel so soft between his fingertips, at the way Osamu hums and unconsciously snuggles closer to him whenever he slides his fingers through his hair. 

Michiru likes the easy conversations, the way everything felt natural between them, the fond look in his eyes when he watches their friends or talk about his family. 

Michiru just really likes everything about Miya Osamu.

“Well, there is obviously a different kind of affection that he reserves only for you if the expression in his eyes when he looks at you is anything to go by.” Shirabu said, placing one of his many cards down on the pile. “Eita told me he’s been noticing it these past few days as well.”

Michiru tried not to get his hopes up but he can’t deny the small jump that his heart did at the thought that maybe, Osamu likes him a bit too. 

“I think this is something both of you will work out in time.” Kenma spoke up and Michiru gave him a smile, “I hope so. I really hope so.” 

In the middle of summer, when the heat is at its peak, hope blooms like flowers in the hearts of two different people, and somewhere in Osaka, the same words are being echoed in the mind and in the heart of someone who longs for the same.

** _I really hope so. _ **

*****

“So, I’m going home tomorrow.” 

Michiru’s eyes snapped to his through the screen of his laptop, knife and chopping board forgotten as shock made way to a bright grin, the excitement rolling off of him in waves is too much that Osamu could practically feel it from where he was, miles away from Tokyo.

“Really?!?” 

“Yeah, I— hold on.” There was a knock on the door and he turned around to say, “Come in!”

The door to his bedroom opened and his mother came in, holding some of his freshly-laundered clothes in her arms. Osamu immediately stood up to take the items from her, “You could have just told me and I’d do them.” 

“No, don’t worry about it. It’s not too often that you kids get to go home here, let your old folks take care of ya, okay?” 

“Alright, mum. Thanks.” 

“No problem! Are you busy?” 

“Just talkin’ with a friend.” Osamu left the door open as he placed his clothes on the bed, reminding himself to sift through them and see what he will bring back to Tokyo. 

“Oh, is he the one that Rintarou always mentions?” His mom asked as she stepped inside his room.

“One of ‘em, yeah.” Osamu sat down on his chair and looked at his screen, noticing the curious look in Michiru’s light brown gaze. “Usuri, meet my mum, Miya Hanako. Mum, this is Usuri Michiru, one of my neighbors and a friend.” 

Hanako-san stood behind Osamu’s chair and waved at Michiru, “Hello, Michiru-kun. I’ve been hearin’ so much about ya lately from these boys.” 

Michiru chuckles, “Good things I hope, Miya-san.” 

“Nothin’ but wonderful things. Thank you for takin’ care of Osamu back there and makin’ him feel all welcome.”

“All the pleasure is ours, Miya-san.” 

“Just call me Hanako, dear, just like Rin and the others do.” 

“Alright, Hanako-san.”

She smiles and pats Osamu on the shoulder lightly, “I’ll leave you kids to your conversation and take a rest. ‘Samu, I’ll be cooking and baking somethin’ that you could take to Tokyo and share with your friends over there. Would you like to join me?”

“Sure. We’d have to make another helping solely for ‘Tsumu only.” 

“Of course, we would never forget that boy. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Hanako-san leaned down and pressed a kiss on his forehead, “Goodnight, ‘Samu. And it’s been wonderful meetin’ ya, Michiru-kun. Come over next time, a’right?” 

“The pleasure is mine, Hanako-san and I’d love to. Goodnight!” 

With a gentle smile, Hanako-san left the room, the door clicking behind her.

“Your mother is such a lovely woman.” 

The sides of Osamu’s lips quirk up in a smile, “She is.” 

“And your Osaka accent is so cute.” 

“Shut up.” 

“Ah, there it is!” 

Osamu groaned and covered his face, feeling the tips of his ears heat up with embarrassment. 

“Aw, I’m not making fun of you. It’s honestly so goddamn cute. Why haven’t I noticed it before?”

“Well, I try to mask it as much as possible. But when I’m home it slips out, I guess.” 

“Oh, well, you don’t have to be insecure or shy about it. It’s nice.” Michiru reassured him with a sincere smile.

“Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome! So, tomorrow?” Michiru continued to slice the vegetables on the chopping board even though it should be too late for dinner at 11PM, but Michiru insists and who was he to stop him?

“Yeah, my train leaves at 3:15 PM. I should be in Tokyo at about 7:30.” 

They just continued to talk while Michiru cooked and ate his dinner, and Osamu started to pack his stuff for tomorrow, sorting through some of his clothes to decide what he will be bringing back to Tokyo and leaving here in Osaka. 

“You play volleyball?” Michiru asked and Osamu turned to look at him, then to the ball he is holding in his hands, then back to Michiru, “Yeah, competitively until high school.” 

“Oh, me too!” Michiru yawned and Osamu noticed him blinking away the tears that gathered at the side of his eyes. “Stopped in college though, but the others and I play leisurely sometimes if we have the time. Wanna join us?” 

“Yeah sure.” 

“Nice! Most of us are setters though, except Taichi. Though Shigeru and Keiji are good all-around players.” 

“That’s fine, we can work something out.” 

Michiru hummed, before another yawn slipped past his lips and it is only then that Osamu noticed it was nearing two o’clock in the morning. 

“We should probably go to sleep. You’re tired from band practice.” 

“Hmm? Oh, just a little. We started early and had to stay until 10 PM to practice two sets each for Monday and Tuesday.” 

“Rest.” 

“I guess I would.” Michiru lifted his arms above his head in a stretch and looked at him with sleepy, half-lidded eyes, “Goodnight, ‘Samu. I’ll see you tomorrow, like for real, in person.” 

Osamu chuckled and placed the ball down on its original spot next to his bookshelf before he went back to his place in front of his laptop, “I’ve only been gone for three weeks, Usuri.

“Three weeks too long,” Michiru yawned again, “I miss you.” 

Ah, there it is again, the warmth flooding Osamu’s chest, a warmth that he associates with Michiru. It’s filling him up, slowly, deliberately and one day he just might burst with the amount of affection and emotion welling up inside of him, and he thinks that maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. Not if it’s with Michiru and about Michiru. 

“I miss you, too.”

The sleepy smile that Michiru sends him was enough to make his heart clench and damn it, he is so fucking cute, Osamu just wants to hold him close to his chest and slide his fingers into those golden blonde strands and press kisses all over his face.

“I’m glad. Good night, Osamu.” 

“Good night, Michiru.” 

Later, as he lied awake on his bed and staring listlessly at his dark ceiling, the only light coming from the moon outside, streaming through his window, Osamu thinks that perhaps he is falling a little deeper every time.

And he doesn’t mind it, not at all.

*****

“Are you ready? Did you double check your stuff to see if you’ve got everything?” Hanako-san asked as she wiped her hands on a towelette and saw Osamu coming down the stars. 

“Yeah, just need to get the food from the kitchen.” 

“Brought it out already in the living room. Rintarou and Sachirou are already there as well.” 

Osamu nodded and went to the living room. As his mother said, Suna and Hirugami are already there lounging casually and waiting for him, duffel bags placed by the couch. 

“Hey.” He greeted them as he approached and checked the packaged foods to see if everything is already there.

“Hey. You about ready to go?” Suna asked as he sat up, removing his legs from where they were thrown over Hirugami’s own. 

“Yeah, mum’s drivin’ us to the station.” As if on cue, Hanako-san walked into the living room, “You ready to go boys?” 

A chorus of affirmation came from the three and they all took their belongings and followed Hanako-san out of the house and into the car. 

The train station was just a 5-minute drive away and they could’ve walked but Hanako-san insisted that she drive them to make it easier since they have large duffel bags and brought lots of food with them, and she wants to spend a few added minutes with her son before she sees him again in four months.

“Have a safe trip, and don’t forget to call when you get home. Tell Atsumu to call me, too.” She reminds Osamu as they unloaded the car and stand outside the station.

“Will do, mum. You and dad take care as well.” 

“We will.” 

“Thank you for your hospitality again, Hanako-san.” Suna said and bowed in thanks. Hanako-san just chuckles softly and pulled him and Hirugami in a hug, “You’re family, and you would always be welcome in our home.” 

Suna smiled gently as he stepped back, his hand finding Hirugami’s and their fingers intertwining naturally.

“I love you, mum.” Osamu said as he stepped closer to give his mom one last hug. 

“I love you, too. Now, go. You might miss your train.” With one last forehead kiss from his mother, Osamu and his friends made their way into the train station. He waved at his mother before they went down to their platform.

Their train arrived in a few minutes and once they were comfortably settled, he took out his phone from his jean pocket and opened his message thread with Michiru.

**To: Usuri Michiru**

_3:16 PM_

Off to Tokyo. See you in a few hours.

**From: Usuri Michiru**

_3:16 PM_

Can’t wait!

Have a safe trip!

*****

“‘Samu, we’re here.” Suna softly shook him awake and Osamu blinked slowly before his words registered. 

He rubbed his eyes and he yawned, stretching his arms above himself with a sigh.

The trio stood up, took their stuff and exited the bullet train. 

“We’ll be heading this way.” Suna said as he pointed at the direction heading towards the third platform. Osamu nodded and he hugged both of his friends, wishing them a safe trip and promising to call, before he went on his way towards the direction of the sixth platform. 

He doesn’t remember much of the train ride home, and as he was ascending the steps to get out of the station nearest his university, he still wasn’t able to rub off the remnants of sleep clinging onto him.

He really hasn’t slept much at all last night, being able to catch sleep at almost four and waking up at eight to help his mom cook and bake.

“Hey.” He heard a familiar voice call for him as soon as he stepped out of the train station, and he felt himself getting more awake as he saw Michiru walking towards him with that bright and wonderful grin of his.

“Usuri. Hey.” Osamu greeted.

Michiru just laughed, “Still quite sleepy, huh?” 

“A bit. Had to wake up early to help mum in the kitchen.” 

“Hmm. I suppose it wouldn’t be a good time to eat dinner outside tonight, then.” 

“Nah, I’m good. Just have to drop these off at home though, it’s a lot. Plus, the walking could help in taking the sleepiness away.” 

“If you’re sure.” 

“I am, let’s go.” Osamu stepped onto the pavement and Michiru followed after him, both of them walking side by side.

Michiru didn’t push for a conversation and Osamu didn’t feel forced to fill in the silence as they journeyed back to the apartment. It was nice. Comfortable silences with Michiru are just as nice as the natural conversations they have been having in the past two months, and Osamu likes it both.

When they both stepped inside his apartment, Michiru called for him as he was placing the bag of tupperwares on his kitchen table. 

“Hey, Osamu.” 

“Yeah?”

“Welcome back.” 

Osamu looked at Michiru who was leaning against the wall dividing his kitchen and his living room, a soft smile on his face as he uttered those words, and Osamu can’t help but think that Michiru belongs here, with him.

He returned the smile and walked closer to Michiru, ruffling his hair and he realized it was really just as soft as it looks.

“Good to be back.” 

*****

The next day found his neighbors back in his apartment unit once again, everyone claiming that they missed hanging around in his place and of course they missed Osamu too.

As promised, Osamu gave Yahaba his one tupperware of chocolate chip cookies that his mother baked, and they all ate it together along with some chips and popcorn while watching Marvel movies. 

In the evening, just before dinner, Atsumu arrived, tired from practice but elated when Osamu said he has a tupperware of cookies and his favorite dish from home. 

Atsumu plopped down beside Akaashi on the couch and Osamu was pleased to see that Akaashi looks comfortable, to say the least, around his brother. 

Dinner was take-out from their favorite hole in the wall restaurant, the movie paused in favor of engaging in a conversation of what happened during the last three weeks that Osamu was in Osaka.

For Atsumu, it was hell, training camps on long and hot summer days often leaving him exhausted. Thank gods that they left the weekends free for them to rest and recuperate before they start again the next week.

For his neighbors, it was a mix of band practice and part time jobs at the pub where they play at, at the bookstore in Shirabu’s case, and at the video game store in Kenma’s case. Osamu knew what mostly happened during those three weeks as Michiru always sent him snaps, but he was still happy to hear what they’ve been up to.

“By the way, Mika-san asks to bring you the next time they come over which is like in November, I think?” Michiru said, throwing a questioning glance at Shirabu to confirm the date.

“Most likely it would be around Eita’s birthday. They’d be playing in the pub like the old times.” 

“Playing? Is your sister in a band, too?” Atsumu asked. 

“Yeah. They also played in the pub before and then they got discovered by some talent agency who was in the area at that time. They took the offer, started after graduation and now they’re off preparing their first single.” 

“That’s so cool.” 

“Speaking of bands, aren’t you supposed to be playing in the pub tonight? It’s Monday.” Osamu asked in confusion as he remembered Michiru saying once that for the summer they would be playing Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays. 

“No, apparently there was a band booked today and they transferred us on Wednesday.” Akaashi answered.

“While we’re on the topic, do both of you want to come over and watch us play tomorrow?” 

Atsumu and Osamu exchanged a glance before looking back at Michiru who extended the invitation to both of them, “Yeah, sure.” 

“Nice!” 

“I might be late though, I have volleyball practice.” Atsumu said. 

“It’s okay, don’t worry about it. We don’t start until 7 PM.” 

“Cool.” Atsumu spared a look at his watch and noticing it was nearing 9:30 PM, he stood up, “I should probably get going. We have a long day tomorrow.”

Everyone followed suit, cleaning up after themselves and shuffling over to the doorway.

“Thanks for tonight, Osamu-san, and it’s good to have you back.” Akaashi said with a sincere smile.

“No problem, and it was just three weeks. You all act as if I was gone for a long time.” 

“It has been quite different without you.” Yahaba said and even though it was kinda cheesy, Osamu appreciated it and the statement made his heart warm.

Osamu said his thanks and they all shuffled back to their own respective rooms. Osamu even noticed Akaashi bid Atsumu goodbye and wished him a safe trip home, promising _“I’ll text you later,”_ before he was gone.

Atsumu just grinned at Osamu, who rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless, “I’m happy for you.” 

“Thank you!”

“Call mum when you go home, she misses you.” 

“Will do, thanks for these!” He gestured to the tupperwares in his hand before he turned on his heel and waved goodbye to Osamu and Michiru who was still inside Osamu’s apartment.

“I’m done with the clean-up.” Michiru declared.

“You don’t need to do that.” Osamu said as he closed the door.

“I wanted to, it’s the least I could do after we spent the whole day at your place.” 

“You know I don’t mind.”

“I know, but still.”

“Alright. Oh, before I forget.” Osamu rushed to the kitchen and took another tupperware from the refrigerator, this one a bit smaller than the others, and handed it to Michiru, who looked at him in confusion.

“What’s this?”

“For you. A ‘thank-you’ gift. It’s your favorite.” 

Michiru’s eyes gleamed with happiness, “No way!” 

Osamu just laughed, “Tell me if it’s good when you eat it, okay?” 

“You cooked?!”

“I did.”

“Awesome!” 

Then, unexpectedly and totally caught him off-guard, Michiru stepped closer and hugged him, “Thank you.” 

Osamu blinked, before he slowly placed his arms around Michiru to return the hug, “You’re welcome.” 

This was different than when they slept wrapped around each other during that one Spears Saturday, his first one, Osamu remembers. That time they were both drunk and thus not exactly conscious of their own actions.

But now, they are standing in the middle of Osamu’s kitchen and Michiru is hugging him and Osamu is hugging him and they’re both very sober and Osamu could practically smell the sweet scent of strawberry shampoo on Michiru’s hair. 

And then Michiru looks up at him and grins and Osamu thinks he just might explode. 

“I’d better go and let you rest for the night.” Michiru said as he stepped back and Osamu tried not to look disappointed because honestly he could stand there for hours just hugging Michiru. “I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

“Yeah. I’ll walk you to the door.” 

“Nah, it’s fine. You've done so much for us this day already.”

“Okay. Goodnight, Usuri.” 

“Goodnight, Osamu.”

He turned his back on him and left his apartment, the sound of the door clicking soft against the thundering beat of Osamu’s heart.


	4. everytime you look at me, my heart is jumping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Samuuuuu~” Michiru softly called and Osamu just hummed in reply, acknowledging that he heard him.
> 
> Michiru raised himself on his arms, remarkably steady with how drunk he was, and with how intensely those dark brown orbs were staring at him, Osamu could feel his throat run drier than it already is, and feel the blush creep up on his cheeks that has nothing to do at all with alcohol but a lot more to do with the beautiful creature whose face was hovering a few inches above his.
> 
> Osamu couldn’t look away, because how could he when Michiru is looking at him like that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! sorry i lost track of time bc i got too caught up in watching cql + reading tgcf + my laptop broke and i have a hard time uploading stuff in ao3 using my phone so :((( fortunately my sister made me borrow hers so im here with chapter 4 yayyy!!
> 
> anyway, this is just part 1 of osamu & atsumu's birthday, im gonna continue the rest in chapter 5. so have lots of osausu + atsukeiji uwu ily
> 
> btw, here is Michiru’s Song for Osamu (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6YfqLOWorSY) and the song that Akaashi sang dedicated to Atsumu is Lost in Japan by Shawn Mendes

Osamu woke up at 9AM and after eating his breakfast, he decided to do some light cleaning around his apartment as a productive way of spending his free time before he went to the pub with Michiru and the others.

He also decided to send an email to his thesis adviser regarding when he could meet him as soon as possible for consultation before the new semester starts.

At 5:30 PM, there was a knock on his door and he took his keys, wallet and phone as he stepped out, finding Akaashi and Shirabu standing together, the latter holding a case for his bass guitar on one hand, the other typing single-handedly on his phone.

“Hi.” He greeted them, “Let’s go?” Akaashi nodded and they both descended the stairs to the lobby, Shirabu following behind them.

Michiru, Yahaba and Kenma were already waiting by the door, their respective instruments strapped to their bodies in their respective cases, and when Osamu asked where Kawanishi is, Kenma answered that he already went ahead because his shift at the pub starts at 5:00 PM.

It was a thirty-minute travel by train and once they left the station and walked towards the pub, Osamu realized it was familiar, and when he stood outside the door of Iron Wall, he knew it was because this was the pub owned by Oikawa’s boyfriend.

Which means, Futakuchi knows his neighbors and that was where he first heard the name, long before Oikawa even introduced them.

He was such an idiot.

Michiru pulled him along inside, both of them the last ones in their group to enter the establishment, and they headed to the bar area, where Kawanishi and Semi are standing behind the counter wiping glasses and arranging bottles.

“Hey.” Semi greeted them with a smile. Shirabu kissed him on the cheek as a greeting, sat on a stool and carefully placed his guitar bag beside him. “The current band’s about to finish their last song then you can go and set up after. Taichi’s going to help you back there.”

“Alright, thanks! Is Futakuchi in?” Yahaba asked as he sat on the chair beside Shirabu.

“He said he’s going to be a bit late. Kyoutani’s gonna be here any minute now, though.” Semi teased which made Yahaba roll his eyes, “Shut up, Eita.”

Semi just chuckled and returned his attention to Shirabu, who was going over their set list for tonight and was showing it to Semi.

“Who’s Kyoutani?” Osamu asked Michiru as the two of them and Akaashi sat on the empty chairs in front of the bar counter. Good thing it was still a bit early and slow, so they could hold a conversation without having to shout over each other because of the crowd.

“Shigeru’s crush and the source of his unquenchable thirst.” Michiru replied which earned him a kick on the shin from Yahaba. He hissed in pain, “It’s the truth!”

“Shut it.”

“You’re going to be eye-fucking him again later and we all have to watch it again as you move in circles around each other.” Akaashi spoke up, and Yahaba just whined, “Keijiii~ you’re supposed to be on my side.”

“I’m on nobody’s side.” Akaashi replied which made Michiru laugh. Semi and Kawanishi were just shaking their heads as they listened while doing their jobs.

Kawanishi hopped over the bar counter after he finished arranging the bottles and stood beside Kenma, the blonde-haired boy raising his hand towards Kawanishi as his other continued playing on his phone. Kawanishi took an elastic band from his wrist and gestured for Kenma to turn around, then he started braiding his shoulder-length hair for him.

“Kenma refused to cut his hair, said that he wanted to have it long,” Michiru explained when he noticed Osamu watching the couple, “so Taichi took it in him to learn how to braid his hair by watching Youtube tutorials and having Alisa-san teach him. Now he ties up Kenma’s hair before we play every time, so that the long strands won’t get in the way.”

“That’s really sweet.” Osamu said returning his gaze to Michiru.

“Right? They’re honestly so cute and I’m glad they’re just getting stronger each time.” Michiru was smiling fondly as he looked at his friends, and then his eyes turned to the stage, “Looks like they’re done, let’s go.”

All of them stood up, save for Osamu who remained seated on his chair.

“You could watch from here, the bar counter is where the good view’s at.” Michiru said and then they were off to the backstage with Kawanishi.

“They’re really good, and that’s not an unbiased opinion.” Semi said, capturing Osamu’s attention.

“I haven’t really heard them perform once. I just know they do.”

“Well then, you’re in for a treat.” Semi grinned proudly and Osamu could tell that he really wasn’t sugar-coating his words. Not that he had doubts. If anything, he knew they would do good. Just how good, he’s not sure, but he is excited to know. “For now, can I get you anything?”

“Rum and coke would be nice.” Osamu said, and Semi nodded, opening up a tab for him and then proceeding to make him his drink.

Fifteen minutes before seven, the crowd started to thicken and Semi warned him that it gets a little bit crowded, especially when they play because it seems like they’re a favorite. Luckily, he was able to save Atsumu a seat, who arrived not long, just at the same time the lights dimmed a bit, the crowd cheering as Michiru and the rest of the band went up on the stage.

Semi was already off to serving drinks for the patrons, Kawanishi helping him behind the bar. There was another man, a boy with bleached blonde hair, tattoos painted on the skin of his bare arms and eyeliner lining his intense golden gaze, who was holding a tray and filling it up with shots before he was gone to serve the rest of the guests.

The sound of drumsticks counting down from three was heard and then the sound of Yahaba’s voice coupled with the strums of Michiru’s guitar filled the space, making everyone cheer louder than when they stepped on stage.

Osamu knew they only do covers of original songs, as Michiru showed him their set list from time to time, asking if he had any suggestions, but nonetheless they sound amazing, and maybe listening to just the beginning of the first song was too fast for him to place judgment, but Yahaba’s voice is really nice, as well as Akaashi who started singing the second verse.

“Holy shit.” Atsumu muttered from beside him when Akaashi started singing and Osamu just snorted at the wide-eyed gaze of his brother towards his raven-haired neighbor.

He could’ve sworn that Akaashi’s eyes drifted towards them for a little while and when he looked away, there was what looked like a smile on his face.

“Shit, Samu. I think I just heard an angel sing.” Atsumu said and Osamu just rolled his eyes at him.

“Dude, I’m serious! No one could be as gorgeous as Akaashi Keiji and claim to be a mere human like us. I bet he’s an angel or some divine being.”

“Shut up, Tsumtsum. The cheesiness is too much, even for you.”

“Fuck you, Samu. You just haven’t been swept off your feet that’s why you don’t understand romance and the matters of the heart.”

In Osamu’s defense, he had been swept off his feet already by a head of golden blonde hair, light brown eyes who is playing the guitar on stage and looks like he is enjoying every moment of it, based on the wide grin and ecstatic expression on his face.

But he didn’t say anything to Atsumu, just turned his eyes back to the stage and continued to watch his friends perform.

*****

“Aren’t they great?” A familiar voice said from behind him and Atsumu as Yahaba and the others introduced themselves after two songs and proceeded to entertain the crowd by performing the next songs in their set. The twins turned around on their seat and was met by the grinning face of Futakuchi Kenji who was slightly leaning against the bar counter.

“Hello, Futakuchi-san.” Osamu greeted him.

“Yo, it’s nice seeing you again.” Futakuchi said, bumping his fist against Atsumu’s.

“I knew your name sounded familiar. Usuri mentioned you once when we first met.”

“Did he now?” Osamu nodded. “Well, he also mentioned you when he they came in the Tuesday after you moved next door to Akaashi.”

“So you already did know me when Tooru introduced us.”

“Yup! Small world, huh?”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Now, where would be the fun in that?” Futakuchi’s eyes gleamed playfully and he laughed, “Though it’s nice to finally meet this Miya Osamu person that Usuri kept talking about back then.”

“He talks about me?” Osamu asked, eyebrows raised in confusion.

“He always does. When you two first met, the prank wars, a lot really. Seems like every time he comes in he’s got something new to say about you, which got me curious because I’ve known Usuri since he was a college freshman and I’ve never seen him like that or heard him talk about someone like that.”

Atsumu looked at him with a smirk, “Looks like someone’s got an admirer,” he teased.

“Shut up.” Osamu muttered, feeling the heat rise on the tips of his ears.

“Anyway, they should be coming down soon for a break before the second set starts. For now, what do you two gentlemen like to drink?”

Osamu ordered another rum and coke while Atsumu settled for beer, plus a plate of chicken wings for them to munch on while watching.

Two more songs and then they told the audience they would be back after a ten-minute break, and the pub was once again filled with the chatter of the crowd as the lights turned back on.

“Taichi, water please. I’m dying.” Yahaba requested as they reached Osamu and Atsumu, signalling five glasses of water from Kawanishi whose attention turned to them the moment they arrived at the bar counter.

“Thanks, Taichi.” Michiru muttered as he took his glass and drank the water in one go. The same went for everyone. Semi appeared with face towels on hand, handing them over to the band members for them to wipe the sweat they accumulated under the heat of the lights and effort of performing.

“So, how was it?” Michiru asked, turning his attention towards Osamu and Atsumu.

“All of you were really great up there.” Atsumu exclaimed, sliding a brief glance towards Akaashi who was talking quietly with Kenma.

“What he said.” Osamu gestured towards Atsumu, “That was great. I can see why these people love you.”

“Thank you!” Michiru exclaimed. “Are the two of you doing good back here?”

“Yeah, it’s a lot less crowded and the view’s pretty nice.”

“Told you it is.” Michiru grinned then turned his attention to Akaashi who patted his shoulder softly to call for his attention.

“I’m sorry, we needed to go back for the last set. We’ll catch you later!” Michiru said, dragging Yahaba with him, “Stare at Kyoutani later Shigeru, we gotta go.”

There were six songs for the second set, as Osamu recalled from what Michiru told him earlier when they were on their way. It was mostly Yahaba who was singing, sometimes joined by Michiru and Akaashi who sing back up vocals, or Kenma and Shirabu, then one song was a duet between Shirabu and Yahaba.

The last one however, was Akaashi’s solo, which Yahaba announced as “tonight’s special treat,” before he left his spot on the middle and sat on the chair in front of the keyboard where Akaashi was seated from when they began playing until now.

“Hello, I hope you don’t mind that I take Shigeru’s spot for the last song tonight.” He said and everyone cheered for him, making him laugh, “Thank you for coming once again and I hope you enjoyed the night!”

The beginning notes of the keyboard filtered through the pub and then the bass as Akaashi started to sing.

Michiru started clapping his hands during the second chorus and he encouraged the crowd to join him in doing so.

Osamu turned to look at Atsumu who was just staring at Akaashi the whole time, a reverent and awed expression on his face as he watched the raven-haired keyboardist sing underneath the multi-colored lights of the stage.

The instruments, save for the keyboard, halted as well as the clapping of the audience as Akaashi sang the bridge of the song, his eyes locked on to their spot, specifically at Atsumu who sat frozen in his seat once Akaashi’s blue gaze landed on him.

** _Do you got plans tonight?_ **

** _I'm a couple hundred miles from Japan, and I_ **

** _I was thinking I could fly to your hotel tonight_ **

** _'Cause I-I-I can't get you off my mind_ **

** _I can't get you off my mind_ **

** **

Akaashi grinned and even shot a wink at Atsumu before the beat turned up and the crowd started cheering and clapping once again. Michiru was clapping his hands above his head, Shirabu was smiling as he strummed his bass and Yahaba was grinning. Osamu can’t see Kenma very well, but he’s pretty sure he was enjoying their performances as much as his friends do.

The last notes of the song faded and Akaashi and the rest of the members stood there, breathing heavily with wide smiles on their faces as everyone cheered loudly once again.

They gathered in the middle, thanked everyone once again and bowed deeply

Osamu shot a look at his brother as he calmly drank his glass of rum and coke, noting how he hasn’t moved yet and _is he even still breathing?_

The lights turned back on and Osamu muffled a snort, “Tsumu, you’re so red, right now.”

“Shut up, Samu.” His twin’s retort even lacked conviction and Osamu just shook his head. He looked back at the stage and just as the band members shuffled off the stage, he caught Michiru’s eyes and he waved at him with a grin.

Osamu raised a hand and waved back before Michiru turned around and went backstage.

_I can’t seem to get you off my mind._

*****

Half an hour later, they were seated on a booth after the crowd thinned and Futakuchi shooed them all away from the bar counter, saying that they were done for the night so they could do as they pleased, with the exception of Semi and Kawanishi who were still working behind the counter and serving drinks.

Osamu watched in thinly veiled amusement as his flustered brother tried to talk normally with Akaashi about the performance and telling him how great he was and Akaashi was smiling slightly at the blonde, his eyes gleaming with amusement as well as fondness.

“Was that planned?” He asked Yahaba in a whisper, gesturing to Akaashi and Atsumu who were sitting across them beside Shirabu.

“Hmm?” Yahaba looked at the two, and snorted, “Nah. It was a last-minute decision, like before we went here decision. He asked me if he could sing a solo tonight and I agreed because why not. You heard his voice.”

Osamu nodded, agreeing that Akaashi indeed has a nice voice.

“So, tomorrow is Acoustic night. What do we sing?” Shirabu asked as he took out a notepad he kept in the pocket of his guitar bag.

Akaashi and Yahaba turned their attention to Shirabu and started to list of songs, asking Michiru if he would be fine with them seeing as he would be the one playing the guitar tomorrow. Michiru agreed and even suggested some songs of his own, turning to Atsumu and Osamu for suggestions if they have. Kenma remained quiet, playing with his phone, but he gives some suggestions every now and then.

When the list was narrowed down to 15 and was done, they all agreed to run by the songs tomorrow before their shift in the pub and then Shirabu kept the notepad back in his bag and dinner resumed along with Semi and Kawanishi who appeared halfway through deciding which songs to play and took their seats beside their respective boyfriends after Futakuchi gave them the clear for the night.

Before closing, Yahaba stood up and waved at them, saying that “You don’t need to wait for me. You all go ahead,” before he was walking casually across the bar and entering the staff room.

Shirabu just sighed, “Let’s go. He probably won’t be home until after midnight or early in the morning.”

Osamu just blinked and stood up with the rest of their group, his questioning gaze turning to Michiru, who answered his wordless question, “Shigeru’s been sleeping with Kyoutani, the guy with the tattoos in sleeveless shirt a while ago. You wouldn’t miss him, his hair is rather noticeable.”

Osamu nodded in understanding, remembering the guy who was holding a tray and serving drinks to the customers and admittedly, he could see the appeal.

“He finally got his head out of his ass and just fuck the guy after all that built up sexual tension whenever they’re around one another.” Shirabu said from Osamu’s other side as they walked out of the establishment, waving at Futakuchi who was hanging around at the bar and checking the stock of alcohol.

“Not that it stopped the whole eye-fucking business.” Kenma murmured which made Shirabu snort, “True that.”

*****

The days leading to the start of the autumn semester, and in Osamu’s case, his final semester in university, was filled with either spending his time with his neighbors and watching them practice or perform, or doing his thesis revisions after meeting with his adviser.

He also arranged his schedule during the enrolment for the final semester and took his last remaining units, pleased that Semi is still his classmate, just like the past semesters, and he discovered that he and Michiru have the same start of classes at 8 in the morning during Mondays, Wednesday and Thursdays and 10 in the morning during Tuesdays and Fridays, so they agreed to go to school together (not that Osamu could say no to spending his morning hours with Michiru in addition to all those times that they spent together with and without their other friends). Thankfully, they still have their weekends free of classes so it’s a bit of a relief despite the morning classes throughout the week.

It’s the last weekend before school starts again on Wednesday, and Osamu descends the stairs towards the music room where his neighbors’ band always practices, holding two plastic bags filled with water bottles in one and sandwiches on the other.

He glanced at his wristwatch and noted that it was a little after five in the afternoon and he guessed that his friends haven’t had snacks yet after they started at one.

He knocked twice on the door before opening it and nodding in greeting to the boys who were playing a song, raising the plastic bags in his hand before walking over to the sofa to sit on the mpty spot beside Semi.

The boys just finished their current song before Yahaba called for a break and immediately rushed towards the couch, taking the offered water bottle (room temperature, so as not to damage Yahaba’s vocal chords) from Osamu’s hand and downing half of it in one go.

“Thank you so much.” Yahaba said with a grateful smile and Osamu just nodded at him before he and Semi started handing out water bottles and sandwiches to everyone.

“You don’t have to keep doing this you know.” Akaashi said as he took a bite from his sandwich, settling down on the floor and stretching his legs in front of him with a sigh.

“Someone has to because sometimes all of you forget to take a break and take care of yourselves.” Osamu answered making Akaashi shake his head, a small smile playing on his lips.

“You’re going tomorrow, right? To the pub?” Michiru asked and Osamu just nodded, pleased with the satisfied grin that appeared on Michiru’s face. “Good, it’s going to be so good tomorrow, I’m so excited!”

It was their last performance in the pub for the vacation before they returned to their usual Tuesdays and Thursdays and both Yahaba and Michiru proposed that they should do something special since summer vacation is ending. Akaashi, Shirabu and Kenma agreed without delay, and then they proceeded with the planning practice and even busier and longer practice hours.

Michiru doesn’t often sing as much as Yahaba and Shirabu, even Akaashi. The raven-haired boy seemed to just sing a lot whenever Atsumu drops by after volleyball practice and seemed to be so amused whenever Atsumu gets flustered because of him. But the few times that Osamu got to hear Michiru sing, admittedly would be his favorites.

He remembers the first time he did hear them, during the acoustic night a week ago, and Osamu could feel that warmth in his chest again, like flowers blooming in the beginning of spring, as Michiru’s voice enveloped his being, the soft cadence of his voice luring him in like a sailor hearing the siren’s song for the first time and he was immediately drawn in, more so than before.

Add it with the way Michiru’s fingers move across the guitar strings and the soft lights of the stage shining down on him, and Osamu thinks that Michiru looks beautiful up there, doing what he is so good and passionate about, just as he imagined, maybe even better.

Scratch it. The reality is way better than imagination.

The next evening,as Michiru started singing and his soft voice started to fill the area, his eyes drifted towards where Osamu was seated in a booth together with Suna and Atsumu, and stayed there, the eye contact never breaking even as the song finished. Even Suna’s teasing and Atsumu’s snickering wasn’t enough to deter him nor the smile that made its way on his face when Michiru grinned at him.

In a sea of people, Osamu can’t seem to take his eyes off Michiru, and even if he could, he thinks that he doesn’t even want to.

*****

When the new semester started, Osamu wished summer vacation never had to end.

He missed the days when he could laze around for a bit more during the first month of the second semester when he was in his first year and second year. His junior college life was a stressful one, as all their upperclassmen said that third year is one of the hardest years in university.

Senior year, however, takes the cake.

Osamu just wants to graduate, damn it. But right now, he feels like crying whenever he opens his notes, his email or his document file for his thesis.

The only good thing about the morning classes and lack of sleep almost everyday is the early morning walks with Michiru when the streets to the university are still almost quiet because the students are still trying to get the sleep out of their system and get the coffee working before subjecting themselves to the hell that is the university.

It always goes like this: Osamu goes down to the second floor at the same time Michiru opens the door while still sleepily rubbing his eyes, then he yawns and he blinks, and when he turns to look at Osamu who was standing by the staircase in his early morning, half-asleep half-awake state, Michiru smiles softly before walking towards Osamu and greeting him a quiet good morning. And then they walk towards the bakery, because the bakery always smells so good and inviting, and they come out with a cup of coffee sometimes accompanied with a slice of whatever pastry caught their attention that morning, and they would walk quietly beside each other, shoulders brushing, the silence comforting. They would part with small waves and promises of “see you at lunch” or “see you at home” and Michiru heads towards the building where the Music department is located and Osamu walks towards the Science and Math building where he sometimes sees Semi and then they would walk to class together in their coffee-induced state.

That’s Osamu’s daily reprieve from senior year at the university, because he doesn’t even get to spend much time with his friends at all, only a few in between studying and classes to eat lunch or snacks back at home. Oikawa and Kuroo remind him and the other seniors in their friendship group to remember to take a break and not to pull themselves taut, and Suna would always tag him because “Osamu, don’t make us come there and drag your ass out of your house just so you would eat dinner because you forgot to do it again.”

In Osamu’s defense, he only missed dinner about three times a week. Which was an improvement from his habit of missing dinner almost everyday back in his junior year. Suna and Hirugami, even Kuroo and Oikawa who were both notable for forgetting to take care of themselves especially when stressed, had to drag him out of his bedroom because Atsumu called them saying that he can’t get Osamu to step out of the room for a while. Even the food he leaves in his room gets barely touched when the morning comes.

His neighbors made sure to knock at his door and see to it that he eats dinner. Shirabu said he knows what Semi looks like these days (like a zombie, Osamu knows, they see each other everyday), Akaashi said Atsumu told him, and both Yahaba and Michiru said Suna texted them (because somehow Suna is really close friends with Yahaba and Michiru ever since they were introduced to each other, not that Osamu minds because it’s kinda nice), so they know how Osamu gets whenever academics are getting stressful. Kawanishi and Kenma even ask him out for desserts or brings him one at ten in the evening just so they could make sure that Osamu takes a little break from all the studying that he does.

The concern feels nice and heart-warming and it reminds him of his middle school to high school days when his mom would bring him and Atsumu a glass of milk together with a plate of cookies each when they study late into the night so they wouldn’t run hungry. Even the sound of Atsumu’s snores when he falls asleep in the middle of studying when they were still sharing a room, and his incessant whining for Osamu to teach him math, were some of the things he missed. Not that he would outwardly admit to missing Atsumu, though he suspects Atsumu would still know just how Osamu would know when Atsumu misses him despite all the denial. Twins work that way, he thinks.

September passes and the green summer leaves turn to the orange and brown of autumn, and before Osamu knew it, nights in Tokyo started to turn cooler and October is with them in the blink of an eye.

Which, honestly, he wouldn’t even have noticed if it weren’t for Suna reminding him that it is his and Atsumu’s birthday in a few days.

“By the way, what’s the plan for your birthday?” Suna asks out of the blue while munching on his bowl of popcorn.

Suna appeared on his doorway along with Michiru, Yahaba and Shirabu, telling him that Osamu’s gonna take a break from studying and that they would be watching a good horror film. Atsumu just arrived an hour ago and proceeded to lie on the couch whimpering because his muscles are protesting and his brain cells are a few days away from burning out.

Now, all of them, with the addition of Kawanishi, Kenma, Semi and Akaashi were sitting in the living room of Osamu’s apartment unit, attentively watching the admittedly good horror movie that Suna found in Netflix. Osamu noticed that Atsumu and Akaashi seemed to be doing well, if the image of Akaashi petting Atsumu’s hair while his twin was lying down on the raven's lap was anything to go by.

Their focus on the movie, however, was broken when Suna raised the question regarding the plans for the twins’ birthday which made Yahaba pause the movie as everyone except Semi and Suna turned to look at Atsumu and Osamu as they simultaneously asked, “When is your birthday?!?” “Why haven’t you said anything!!?!?” “What?!?”

Akaashi, Kawanishi and Kenma just quietly looked at them, waiting for their answers while Yahaba, Shirabu and Michiru looked like they committed a crime or did some awful yet awesome prank but did not bother to tell them so they could join.

Osamu said he honestly forgot and Yahaba replied with “how could you forget your own birthday?” which Osamu answered with a shrug, “Happens almost every time because our birthday falls on the autumn semester of the school year which is honestly a pretty stressful time.” Yahaba seems to accept his excuse then turned to look at Atsumu to ask the same question.

Atsumu just shrugged and told them that it really just doesn’t come up in the conversation.

“We talk everyday and you even asked when my birthday is.” Akaashi said as he looked down at Atsumu who was still lying on his lap.

“Yeah, but we’re talking about _you._”

“Keiji, why didn’t you ask Atsumu about that kind of stuff?” Michiru asked. Akaashi looked at him and raised an eyebrow, “Why didn’t _you_ ask Osamu?”

Akaashi and Michiru just stared each other down and everyone just watched as the silent tension between them rose. Semi let out a sigh and just nudged Akaashi’s shoulder with his which made Akaashi drop his gaze and murmur a soft apology towards everyone, especially Michiru.

To dispel the awkward air, Suna cleared his throat and launched into suggestions of what they could do on Osamu and Atsumu’s birthday and Yahaba joined him enthusiastically.

Osamu doesn’t have the energy to even think of something to do for his birthday, and Atsumu, for all his liveliness and excellent social skills, doesn’t want something extravagant but something as simple and intimate as possible.

Suna, bless his wonderful and amazing mind, he truly is the best Osamu thinks, suggested to just hold the get together on the exact day of their birthday which this year falls on a Saturday, and they could invite just Osamu’s neighbors and their own group of friends, a small gathering with all the people they consider their closest and dearest. Atsumu was more than okay with it, and Osamu agreed as well.

His neighbors have band practice that day but they all agreed to cancel it in favor of celebrating the twins’ birthday. Osamu actually felt bad for having them cancel on their band rehearsal, but both Yahaba and Akaashi insisted that it was fine, and they could just make up for it on Sunday and Monday.

After the plans were finalized, they decided to go back to their movie marathon.

Halfway through the second movie, Osamu stood up to go and take a leak and when he exited the bathroom and was about to go back to the living room, he heard soft voices coming from the kitchen.

He walked closer silently and heard Michiru’s and Akaashi’s voices speaking in hushed tones, and Osamu thought he heard the sincere apology spill from their mouth, directed towards each other for what happened a while ago.

Michiru didn’t know he hit on a sensitive spot and Akaashi was sorry that he snapped at Michiru.

Osamu shouldn’t be listening and he should’ve just left after who knew who were there because he is intruding on their private moment, but when he heard Atsumu’s name fall from Akaashi’s lips, his feet planted firmly on the floor.

“I was worried I may have been too selfish and self-centered during our conversations. I like Atsumu so much, but what if he thinks otherwise and that I don’t even care enough to ask him when his birthday is?”

There was frustration heavily laced in Akaashi’s voice and by the slight rustling, he guessed that Michiru stepped closer to hug Akaashi or put a comforting arm around his shoulders.

“I don’t know Atsumu well like Osamu and Suna and you do, and I can’t really speak for him about what’s going on between the two of you, so the most I can say is that I don’t think Atsumu is the type to think about things that way, and that you should talk to him about these thoughts and feelings of yours.” Michiru said.

“If it helps, I also think that his feelings towards you wouldn’t change anytime soon. I saw the way he looks at you. The guy’s smitten.”

Akaashi chuckled softly and Osamu let out a small smile because it’s true. Atsumu likes Akaashi so much and he gushes about him often and worries that he might scare Akaashi off and genuinely wants to know Akaashi and make him happy. It makes Osamu even happier that Akaashi feels the same way towards Atsumu and is worried he might scare the blonde away.

_These two, really,_ Osamu thought while shaking his head as he moved away from the kitchen and walked back towards the living room.

*****

When the plans were relayed to Oikawa, Kuroo and Hirugami, the brunet volleyball setter squealed in excitement in the prospect of meeting Osamu’s neighbors and that beautiful boy who lives downstairs whom Osamu has a crush on.

“I’m so excited, Osamu-chan! You have no idea!” Oikawa said loudly through the phone because he decided calling Osamu in his excitement is a good idea.

“I think I have the gist of it.” Osamu replied and Oikawa just chuckled delightfully before blabbering about what they should do (“Do you want to go to that Shoot and Drink bar in Shibuya? What do you wanna do, Osamu-chan?”) and where they should eat (“Iron Wall! I bet we could talk to Kenji about having the place to ourselves for the night!”).

Osamu just shook his head fondly while listening to Oikawa go on and on about his ideas, and in the end they settled for just a chill night in the pub because “As much as it is nice to do all of those things, Tsumu and I think we should settle down for eating dinner and drinking at Iron Wall for the night.”

“We could do the Horror Escape room during Tetsu’s birthday so we can show his new boyfriend just how much of a scaredy-cat he is.” Atsumu drawled from where he was seated beside Osamu on the couch, listening to the conversation, their friends long gone as they went back to their own apartment units while Suna and Atsumu both decided to sleep over at Osamu’s place for tonight despite having classes and early morning volleyball training in Atsumu’s case the next day.

“Excuse me, I only screamed when watching Insidious and The Conjuring because I was caught off-guard! I wasn’t ready!” Kuroo’s voice could be heard from Oikawa’s side.

“Excuses, excuses.” Atsumu snorted.

Suna stepped out of the bathroom with a towel draped over his shoulders to catch the droplets falling from his wet hair, “Is that Tetsu being lame again over horror movies?” He asked.

“You wound me, Rintarou!” Kuroo whined.

“Sorry not sorry.”

*****

As per tradition, Spears Saturday continued to be held and on the Saturday of Osamu’s birthday, it was held in Shirabu’s apartment.

Osamu attended because it is his birthday and he is the man of the hour (as Yahaba greatly proclaimed), and he thought that he deserves to wind down a bit and not study for the night because fuck it, it’s his birthday.

As soon as he entered Shirabu’s apartment he was greeted by the sound of the party poppers along with a loud and enthusiastic, “Happy Birthday, Osamu!”

And because he was the birthday boy, Yahaba said he had to drink 22 shots of whatever alcoholic substance Akaashi had concocted, and based from the few Spears Saturdays he attended, he already knew that Akaashi and Kawanishi were evil incarnate when it comes to mixing alcoholic beverages. When you drink what they made, you’d be guaranteed to sport a hang-over when you wake up in the morning (or in the afternoon), and sometimes even a bad one at that.

Not that Osamu really cares right now. He’s just happy and he wants to let lose so he agreed easily and Yahaba pulls him along towards the kitchen where the 22 shots are already ready.

How they were able to easily acquire 22 shot glasses, Osamu doesn’t know, but it’s Yahaba and his neighbors, they would make it work one way or another.

“I’ll make you a deal, ‘Samu.” Semi piped up from where he was standing behind Osamu, an arm wrapped around an already-flushed Shirabu.

“What is it?”

“You can choose someone to drink it with you as long as the two of you would drink 30 shots altogether and you would drink more than the other person.” Semi offered and without having second thoughts, Osamu agreed.

Semi just smirked and moved to open an overhead cabinet to take out 8 more shot glasses, and this time Osamu already expressed out loud his curiosity about the number of shot glasses this group owns.

“Why do you own that many shot glasses?”

“For these kinds of purposes.” Semi answered as he poured alcohol into the eight additional shot glasses now joining the first twenty-two.

When Yahaba told him to choose his partner, he swept his gaze over to the group before him until his eyes fell to Akaashi who, unlike the others, looks normal with his cheeks not yet flushed with alcohol.

Out of everyone, Akaashi has the highest alcohol tolerance, Kawanishi coming next and then Semi.

Osamu ties with Semi, and ever since he knew of Akaashi’s alcohol tolerance, he’s been trying to team up with Semi and Yahaba to get Akaashi drunk.

So far, it wasn’t successful, but still it is a plan and someday, it will happen.

So, Osamu chose Akaashi and the raven just smirked at him before stepping forward to stand beside Osamu in front of the kitchen counter where the line of shot glasses are placed.

“Trying to get me drunk?” Akaashi asked as he held a shot glass up.

“That’s the plan.” Osamu said as he took one for himself. “I’ll drink 20 and you drink 10?”

“Make it 16-14 or else Atsumu’s going to kill me for getting his twin brother drunk and risking alcohol poisoning.”

“Not likely, but okay. Cheers.” They raised and clinked their shot glasses together and threw their heads back as they drank their shots, both grimacing at the taste of the alcohol and the feel of the burn lining down their throats.

When he and Akaashi finished all 30 shots, their friends cheered as Akaashi and Osamu bumped fists. They gave them both glasses of water and chips to help get the taste of alcohol off their tongue and then they moved towards the living room where the furniture were moved to the side to provide a larger space for them to move around inebriated without breaking things or spilling drinks over the carpet and couch.

They played Jenga and Stick Stack because Yahaba thought it’s a good idea to play these games with alcohol running in your system.

“It’s even more challenging!” He said with a grin and everyone just goes along with it because why the hell not?

At the end and more than a couple of drinks later, they just kept on laughing because they couldn’t last three rounds in one game without the tower falling or the stack of sticks tipping over.

By now, everyone is drunk and even Akaashi himself is well on his way by how much he is flushed and rolling around on the floor laughing at something Yahaba said, which for the life of Osamu, he can’t remember because he is too busy clutching his stomach in laughter while trying to hold Michiru up who was leaning heavily against him.

“I wanna do body shots! Kenjirou come do body shots with me!” Yahaba said enthusiastically as he stood up and wobbled slightly on his feet, walking over to Shirabu and pulling him along.

Shirabu glanced at Semi as if asking his permission because after all he is his boyfriend, and Semi just shrugged, saying it was fine.

Yahaba and Shirabu shuffled into the kitchen and returned with a newly opened bottle of tequila, salt and a slice of lime. Yahaba then took off his shirt and lied down on the floor while Kawanishi went forward to assist the two with the body shot.

Semi just sat beside Osamu, intensely watching the scene in front of him. Michiru and Akaashi were loudly cheering while Kenma just watched with a grin as Shirabu licked the salt off Yahaba’s collarbone, then sipped the tequila that Kawanishi poured into Yahaba’s navel and finally ate the lime placed in between Yahaba’s mouth, the silver-haired boy giggling as Shirabu took the lime from him.

“That was hot.” Semi murmured absent-mindedly which made Osamu turn to look at him, as well as Akaashi who was seated behind the two of them on the couch.

Semi noticed the two pairs of eyes on his and he awkwardly cleared his throat as Osamu and Akaashi sported matching teasing smirks directed towards him.

Yahaba patted Shirabu’s head and gave him a swift kiss on the cheek because drunk Yahaba is a super affectionate Yahaba (and Osamu would admit that over the course of months that he had been drinking with them and witnessing their drunk shenanigans, he had his fair share of kisses given by Yahaba Shigeru himself), before standing up and asking who is next.

“Michiru said he likes to volunteer.” Kenma spoke up and Yahaba immediately pulled the laughing brunet towards the center of the living room.

Yahaba was just about to ask who his partner will be when Semi and Akaashi both pushed Osamu in front to where Michiru, Kawanishi and Yahaba were, Shirabu having returned to tucking himself back to Semi’s side. 

“Osamu said he’d do it.” Akaashi said with a grin and Osamu made a mental note to get him back later as he sat down in front of Michiru.

Yahaba just looked at them thoughtfully before he exclaimed, “Ah!” as if he just had a bright and wonderful idea.

“Okay, Osamu take that shirt off and lean back on your hands. Yes, that’s right. Good.” Yahaba said then he took the bottle from Kawanishi and positioned it on top of Osamu’s chest.

“Just lick the tequila off his body, Michiru~” Yahaba added and Michiru just nodded as he positioned himself in front of Osamu.

Yahaba started to carefully pour the tequila on Osamu’s body and the gray-haired boy hissed at the contact of the cold liquid on his skin. Then he felt Michiru’s tongue tracing the lines of his stomach and catching the liquid as he licked his way up and Osamu can’t stop himself from giggling because he was kinda ticklish in that area.

His giggling prompted Michiru to laugh as well and they just fell on a pile of limbs on the floor as their body shook with drunk laughter, Michiru’s face buried on his shoulder and his breath on Osamu’s skin.

“Your abs are so great, how do you do that?” Michiru asked as he poked Osamu’s abs which prompted another laughing fit from both of them.

They have been laughing so much for the majority of the ungodly hours that they’ve been spending in this early Saturday morning, and Osamu’s stomach already hurt.

When they have calmed down from their laughing fit and tried to catch their breaths, Michiru remained in place on top of Osamu and Osamu reached up with one hand to play with the strands of Michiru’s hair.

“Samuuuuu~” Michiru softly called and Osamu just hummed in reply, acknowledging that he heard him.

Michiru raised himself on his arms, remarkably steady with how drunk he was, and with how intensely those dark brown orbs were staring at him, Osamu could feel his throat run drier than it already is, and feel the blush creep up on his cheeks that has nothing to do at all with alcohol but a lot more to do with the beautiful creature whose face was hovering a few inches above his.

Osamu couldn’t look away, because how could he when Michiru is looking at him like _that?_

Then Michiru smiled, ever-so-gently like the cool breeze signaling the end of summer as it turned to autumn, not too hot and not too cold as it kissed your skin and tousled the strands of your hair; and he cupped Osamu’s cheeks in his palms, whispering “Happy Birthday, Samu,” before leaning down to press a soft kiss on the tip of his nose before passing out and laying his head on Osamu’s shoulder.

Osamu just lied there unblinking and ignoring Yahaba’s coos about how cute they were, and the rest of the conversation between his friends were muted as he tried to absorb what just happened, feeling the erratic beating of his heart and hearing the loud rushing of his blood.

And then he smiles, and hugs Michiru close to him as they settle comfortably on the floor of Shirabu’s apartment, feeling Michiru tuck his head under his chin which prompted Osamu nuzzle the top of Michiru’s head, the faint smell of strawberry reaching his nose.

And when he pressed a soft kiss on Michiru’s hair before he let sleep fully take over, no one would know except him.

And maybe the distinct snap of Akaashi’s phone camera as he closed his eyes.

*****

At four in the afternoon of the Miya Twins’ birthday, Osamu was out walking the streets of Tokyo with Michiru, on the way to the music studio in Shibuya where they always do their band rehearsals.

Before they left Shirabu’s apartment unit and went back to their own to rest and will the hang-over away in preparation for tonight’s event, Michiru held him by the sleeve and asked if he would be willing to come with and accompany him later in their band rehearsal place, and they could just meet up with their friends at Futakuchi’s.

Osamu agreed and now here they are, standing together in front of the assigned room with Michiru opening the door with their set of keys, his guitar bag slung on his back.

Once they entered the room, Michiru turned the lights on and gestured for Osamu to sit on the couch on the side as he pulled a stool and placed it in front of Osamu before sitting down and taking the guitar out of the bag.

Osamu just stayed silent as he waited for Michiru adjust the tone of the guitar, and when he was done he looked up with a grin.

“So!” He clapped his hands together with, the grin not leaving its place, “Since it’s your birthday, I’ve prepared something special just for you.”

Osamu could hear the quick beating of his heart at Michiru’s words, and unconsciously a smile made its way to his lips, “Just for me?”

“Yeah! Call it a ‘Miya Osamu’ special. Nevertheless, consider this as my gift to you.”

Osamu just nodded and he leaned back comfortably in his seat, his eyes not leaving Michiru’s form.

Michiru took a deep breath and then he placed the fingers of his right hand in its rightful places, the other poised to strum the strings.

The sounds of the strumming of the guitar filled the corners of the room, soft and light as it reached Osamu’s ears.

Then Michiru started to sing, and Osamu, no matter how many times he heard him do so, he could never get enough of the sound of his voice, gentle like the touch of a flower petal, caressing his skin in waves and filling his heart with warmth.

Michiru’s eyes stayed on him, his gaze unrelenting as he sang the lyrics of the song, as if sincerely saying each word to Osamu, as if the music notes could properly depict the emotions he wanted to relay.

Michiru’s eyes stays on him and he looks at Osamu as if he’s the most precious being in the world and it makes Osamu feel that familiar rush inside of him that only Michiru could make him feel.

When Michiru sang the words, “_And the whole world, it is sleeping, but my world is you_,” he smiles, that smile that Osamu came to love each passing day, that smile where his dark brown eyes shine brightly like the sun, that smile that never failed to make Osamu catch his breath because of how beautiful Michiru looks with that smile on his face.

Michiru smiles at him, and it never leaves his face, even as the notes fade into silence and they just sat there and maybe, _maybe_, Osamu is just falling a little bit more in love with Usuri Michiru as the days go by.


End file.
